Love in Forks
by bookfan6196
Summary: Emmett, Bella, and Alice are all siblings.They are rich and beautiful. Then Rosalie and Jaspar Hale move into the town. Soon someone moves in with the Hales and how do the Cullens now him and how does Bella react? all human sorry suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

**AN- hey!! This is my first fan fic so please be nice. Outfits are on my profile.**

_**BPOV**_

"COME ON ALICE!" I shrieked. "Coming Bella! Relax its only the first day of school" Alice my younger sister replied. Our older brother Emmet was already outside starting the giant red jeep.

It was our first day of school in Forks High. It was a small school with not many kids. It was raining and the sky was gray. A typical day in Forks. Alice and I were ecstatic about seeing our friends again. We had gone to the Caribbean with our parents over the summer to get away from all the rain. I was standing at the bottom of our stairs waiting for Alice. We were both freaks about looking great and shopping but Alice was a little bit more.

I was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with small rips in them that landed below my hips and a white shirt with brown stripes going diagonal. There are two straps wrapping around my neck keeping it up. To finish off the outfit I had a pair of brown flats (too clumsy for heels), a brown clutch bag and a white beaded necklace. I kept my hair straight down though.

Alice came down the stairs with her eyes filled with excitement and her spiky hair going everywhere. She had on a short black skirt that barely covered her ass, a pink ruffled tank top with thick straps and a pair of black high heels.

"Let's go" she sang as she grabbed her purse and sweater. Our backpacks were already in the jeep. We stepped outside and our big bear of a brother was in the car already waiting impatiently. We jumped on and Emmett started driving along. We waved goodbye to our parents as we drove.

Well let me tell you some things about us. My name is Isabella Cullen but everyone calls me Bella. My dad Carlisle is a famous doctor in the country but my mom wanted to live in a quiet town instead of L.A. My mom Esme is an interior decorator. Emmet is my older brother who is huge and Alice is my younger sister who is tiny.

All of a sudden I got a text message. _Good morning babe. C u at skool._ That was Jacob my boyfriend. I met him one day when he was rushed to the hospital for cutting his hand with a knife while cutting watermelon. I happen to be there and after he got his stitches he asked me out and we have been together ever since._ Yeah get me and Emmet's and Alice's schedule plz! We r gunna be a little late. Luv ya!_

Emmett parked in the parking lot and we found Jacob there holding our schedules. I ran over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips and I grabbed them. Jacob and Emmett were in the same grade while Alice was a year younger. We all separated on our ways and went to our classes. I sat down in home room and noticed a boy and a girl sitting next to each other. They both had blonde hair except the girls was a bright color with platinum blonde highlights and the boys was darker with some light blonde streaks in them.

_They must be new here,_ I thought. When the bell rung, I ran over to them and introduced myself. The girl had a medium sized chest and was thin. You could see the curves through her t-shirt. She had full lips and sparkling blue eyes. The boy was exactly the same except that he was muscular.

"Hi I am Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie." The boy answered. We figured out that we had the same classes except that Jasper didn't have gym or biology with me and Rose. The rest of the periods went quickly and at lunch I invited them to sit with us. When I introduced everyone Alice stood up and gave them both a hug. "You guys are going to be part of the group now" Alice said excitedly. We sat down and Jacob came in late. "Sorry guys. Lauren wouldn't let 

me past her locker." I hate that bitch Lauren. She just doesn't get when to give up does she?" I said angrily.

While everyone ate, Rose and Jasper told us about themselves. "We moved here with our parents last week. My dad works at the police station and my mom is a kindergarten teacher. We used to live in Phoenix and this was a huge change for us" The bell rung and the rest of the day went by quickly. Jacob and I went to his house and everyone else went back to their house.

"Finally some time alone" Jacob said as he dragged me to his room. He jumped onto his bed and then grabbed my waist and I landed on top of him. He drew me in for a passionate kiss and I didn't stop him. We only stopped to let ourselves breath and then he started kissing my neck and nibbling it. That was sure to leave a hicky. He kissed me again and then I felt his hand reaching up my shirt.

I froze. I wasn't ready to have sex with Jacob. I met him a few months ago. His hand reached my bra. "Jake stop" I said while trying to push him off me. He didn't. "Jake! Get off me!" I yelled. He sighed and got up.

"Bella…. I want you and I want you bad." He whispered. "Jake…. I'm not ready" I replied and I got off the bed. "Well I am" he growled and he grabbed my wrist tightly. "OWW!! Jake that hurts" I screamed. I felt the tears coming and I didn't want Jake to see. I kneed him in the groin and used my other hand to punch his nose. He let go and I grabbed by purse and ran out of the house. I ran through the streets toward my house. It was going to take a while and worst of all it was raining. I saw a car behind me. _Great. Why is this happening? _I was crying now and Jakes car stopped next to me. "Bella. I am soo sorry. Please forgive me." "No!" I cried and then ran faster but of course me being a klutz I tripped and ripped my knees through my jeans.

By now I was wet, my make up was running and I was cold and bloody. Jake came out and stood next to me. I was pretty sure that he had broken my wrist when he grabbed it. "JAKE GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I SHRIEKED. He stepped back hesitantly and went to his car. I took out my phone and called Alice. She picked up thankfully. "Alice p-pplease c-com-me gggeet meee! I aamm oonn aaa stttrrreet byy Jakkke's house" I said through shivers and sobs (alice come get me! I am on a strret by Jakes house) "Bella where are you?! You missed dinner and mom and dad are freaking out!!" Alice shrieked. "Can't explain nnooww" I managed to say without biting my tongue off. "Sweetie I am coming to get you. Hold on!" Alice replied and hung up.

I sat there waiting and sobbing. Jacob walked back quietly. He put his arm on my and I shrugged it off. That was not a smart move, it just made him angry. He picked me up and pushed me to his car and shoved me on the hood of the car. "BELLA!! ALL I AM TRY TO DO IS COMFORTYOU BECAUSE I AM SORRY!!"

"I DON'T CARE. I HATE YOU! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME, YOU PIG! _**WE ARE THROUGH!**_ DONE! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!!" That was not a smart move.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!!" He roughly grabbed my face and crushed his lips on mine. I tried to get him of but he didn't even budge. He ripped of my shirt started feeling my body. I started to cry harder and he got angrier. He tugged at the clasps of my bra.

_NO HE WILL NOT BECOME SATISFIED!! _My mind yelled at me. I pushed him and dug my nails into him, but he did not move. Just then I felt the wait come off me and I fell to the floor and into unconsciousness.

**AN- hey guys I hope you liked it so far. PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think. I accept criticism. Tell me if you want me to keep going (sorry I now this was a boring chapter but I had to get the story started. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. Well this is Alice's point of view right after Bella called. **

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns it not me**

_**Apov**_

"Emmett!! Come on! Bella needs us. I think something happened with her and Jake!" Emmett came rushing down the stairs. "If he did anything to her…."he muttered. He never liked Jake and neither did I put we never told Bella that.

We both jumped out into the rain and ran to my yellow Porsche because it was faster than the jeep.

I drove quickly along the roads to and from Jacob's house. It was raining hard and I could hardly see anything. "STOP!! She is right there!!" Emmett yelled. I jammed on the brakes and we ran out into the rain.

Bella was on top of his car and she was a mess. She had bloody knees and her jeans were ripped. Her hair was soaked and one of wrist was red and looked a little swollen. Worst of all her shirt was GONE and Jacob was on TOP of her!! Anger ran through me and I was about to go tell Emmett to kill Jake but he was one step ahead of me.

He ran over and grabbed him. He threw Jake to the floor and kicked him in the stomach….hard. Jake laid there paralyzed while I ran over to Bella.

She was unconscious and she looked worse up close. I took of my sweater and covered her nude chest. Emmett came over and picked her up. Jake was recovering by now and he stood up. Anger flashed across his eyes and he ran over to Emmett. But I got to Jake first and I slapped him across the face twice.

"Don't you dare ever come near this family again or we will break that scrawny neck of yours. We should put you in jail this second for attempted rape!"

He just stood there with a shocked face. I got into the car and drove as fast as I could back to our house. _I_ _wonder how this all happened. Bella has some explaining to do._

_**Bpov**_

I woke up in my room. At first I couldn't remember anything but then it all came flooding back to me. I started to cry. Alice must of heard me because she came rushing into the room seconds later. "Ohhh… sweetie it's going to be fine. We called the police and Jake is being held for attempted rape." Soon everyone came in. "Daddy…..How bad am I" I asked

"Well you have a broken wrist, needed stitches in one of your knees and bad cuts and bruises. You might be sore for a little while so just take it easy" Carlisle answered.

The next day I didn't go to school but the following day I did. I decided to dress in a pair of sweatpants because my knee was still VERY sore. Carlisle asked me if I wanted some crutches but I turned down. But as I was leaving the house to go to my wonderful new car the stylish saleen sports car **(on my profile)**I put too much pressure on my knee and I fell.** (Everyone left already because she was too slow and they were going to be late) **

Esme handed me a pair of crutches and drove me to school in her car instead. When I got there she helped me into the office and she asked if someone could help me around class and I told them about Rosalie.

She was called from class and when she saw me she almost fainted. Even though I tried to use cover up to hind the bruises I don't think it helped at all.

She took my books and helped me to the classroom silently. Right before we entered she whispered "Bella I know what happened. Alice told me and jasper knows too. I am sooo sorry about it. If-" "Rose I am fine. Really. Now let's get to class" I cut her off.

All day Rose would follow me around carrying my books and such. Later when I got home I finished my homework as fast as I could and then took and long steamy bubble bath. When I got out I turned on the TV in my room and the news was on.

"Last night a tragic incident has happened in Los Angeles. It seems that the famous movie producer Edward Mason Sr. and his wife Elizabeth Mason died last night in a horrible car crash. It seems that they were coming home last night from a party and it seems that Mr. Mason was drunk. His 18 year old son Edward Mason Jr. was at home the time and they are trying to contact any family member to have custody of him until he finishes high school."

I dropped the remote and stared opened mouthed at the TV. I knew Edward. We kind of had a thing going on when I lived in L.A. But then…..

_**Flashback**_

_**The maid had let me in their home and told me that he was upstairs in his room. I climbed up the long set of stairs and knocked on his door, but he didn't answer.**_

__

"_**Edward, honey? It's me Bella" I opened the door and saw Tanya Denali laying on top of him with her lips on his. She had no shirt on and neither did Edward.**_

_**I saw the tears coming through. I screamed in shock and ran out of the room. Edward heard me and shouted my name but I didn't turn back. I ran out of the house and into my old car. I saw Edward standing at the door shouting. **_

_**End of flashback**_

From then on I never talked to that jerk again even though he tried to talk to me at school. Then one day I had enough of his excuses…..

_**Another flashback**_

_**I was walking to lunch and Edward came over and grabbed my wrist. It had been a week since the 'incident' and he was still trying to get me back. "Bella please listen to me! It isn't what it looked like. She just came over and –" I cut him off "And what Edward? She tempted you with her dazzling looks? FORGET IT EDWARD! IF YOU LIKED ME YOU WOULD HAVE SAID NO!! LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed. **_

_**He looked shocked and for a second I felt guilty, but it quickly washed out of my system. I glared at him and then at the crowd of people that had gathered around us. From there I ran to lunch and he never bothered me again.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Tears came into my eyes as I imagined his face and now I felt worse because his parents were gone. But then I thought of how he looked with Tanya and the tears went away. _Screw him and his playboy ways._

It was the next day and it was lunch. We were taking about the homecoming dance that was coming in a little more than a month away, but me and Alice always planned ahead of time to get our outfits ready and we were going to help Rosalie get her dress too.

"So Rosalie did you pick out your dress yet?" Alice asked. She sadly shook her head no. "I'm not sure I can go. My parents don't have the best salaries and all the pretty dresses are thousands of dollars and we can't afford it AND something for Jasper either"

"Are you kidding me? This weekend we are all going shopping and me and Alice are going to spoil you silly" I said. "YAAAA!" Alice shrieked jumping up and down clapping her hands like a little child. Rosalie and Jasper nodded their heads gratefully.

"And we have to find dates" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows toward Rosalie. She giggled. The rest of the day went quickly and so did the week. Before we knew it the weekend came. Me and Alice woke up at 8 and got ready. We were going to pick up Rosalie at 9:30 so we didn't have much time.

I decided to wear a short white denim skirt, a yellow sleeved shirt, a pair of white pair of Capri's and a tiny-T with a pair of cute Coach Flats. We picked up Rosalie and she wore her regular out- a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

"We are going to get you a whole new outfit" Alice decided when she saw Rosalie.

We drove the fastest way possible all the way to Seattle. We went to our favorite boutique for dresses and we knew the owner to from all the times that we had been there.

"Hey Jade!" I called out "We are here to buy three of your best dresses in town." Jade came out from the storage room smiling. "How are my two best customers?" she asked. We introduced her to Rosalie and started looking 

through the racks. We each grabbed a couple of dresses and then we went to try them on. After many tries we chose our dresses.

Rosalie chose a stunning long strapless red dress that tightened her body and then spread out into a full shaped skirt. Alice chose a short dress because she is so short. It is strapless and black with a full short skirt with ruffles on them. It also had a white ribbon tightening her waist. My dress was a light sky blue that was strapless. It went up to about my knees and it looked great on me.

Next we went to go buy shoes. We got to a huge shoe store and went looking for them. Rosalie decided on a pair of high heeled silver shoes with straps that wrapped around the ankle and a strap that went down the front of the foot. Alice got a pair of black heeled shoes that had straps that wrap around everywhere on her foot and some of the straps had little chains on them.

My heels were silver with many straps on them and they had a pretty flower design on the straps. **(AN-the dresses and shoes are on my profile)** Then we went to other stores just for fun to get normal clothes. In the end Rosalie was the one with most bags.

She had gotten 5 short skirts, 2 regular skirts, 3 summer dresses, 10 pairs of designer jeans, 6 designer blouses, 10 party dresses, 12 pairs of shoes, 5 pairs of designer sneakers, 4 sunglasses, 7 earrings, 8 necklaces, 9 bracelets, 1 perfume,_ 16_designer purses, I complete set of gloves, a hat and a scarf, 7 long sleeve shirts, a designer backpack and 8 tiny T-shirts.

We drove back to Rosalie's house to have a snack and then we were going to go a club with the guys. I went to park in her driveway and I noticed another car there. It was a silver Volvo. "Great. He is here" Rosalie muttered as we got out of the car.

Jasper and Emmett were there too and they helped us get the bags out. While we were walking inside Jasper whispered something to Rosalie which for some reason made her scowl.

We got inside and me and Alice said hi to Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Then a god-like boy came out of the kitchen. He looked almost exactly the same as he used to only older. His green sparkling eyes cried out with lust and his bronze hair was just as it used too. He was hot.

Anger rushed through me as Edward greeted everyone and Rosalie introduced him to us. "Hello Edward. These are my friends Alice, Emmett and Bella."

"Yes. This is our cousin. He is going to live with us until he finishes high school this year because of what happened……" Jasper trailed off. Alice and Emmett saw my expression and they looked shocked and worried at the same time.

"Bella…"he whispered as he leaned in to hug me. I pushed him away. "Don't you dare touch me" I growled.

I ran out of the house and into my car. I turned it on and started driving off anywhere that wasn't here.

**AN- hey guys! Watcha think? Please review!! I need reviews so that I keep on writing. I won't put up the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews for this one (maybe 5 I have to think because I already have it). So please review. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers from my first chapter.**

**Luv ya,**

**Lexie**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- hey thank you to all those people who reviewed, put me on their favorites and on alert. I know I said that I would post this after 10 reviews but you guys take too long. Well this is Edwards's point of view when he saw Bella again. There is a poll on my profile, chose wisely. Happy Fourth of July!**

**Disclaimer- don't own it.**

_**Epov**_

I was at my uncle and aunts house. I hated it here! It was so small and quiet and rainy. Who likes that when you can have bright and sunny L.A.? My cousin jasper was home and he took me around a tour of the house which wasn't long because the house isn't that big.

Jasper told me that Rosalie was out with some friends but when she came back we were going to a club in Seattle. _Finally somewhere where I belong! This club better not be some tiny thing! It has to be huge, loud and must have hot girls._

Jasper had left the room already and I heard voices in the kitchen so I went out. That's when it happened. I saw _**her**_. The love of my life that hated me. All the other people were oblivious to me.

She looked beautiful in her yellow little outfit. Her long silky mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her pale almost transparent skin and long curled eyelashes. Her beautiful plump lips and full chest and her long sexy legs!

She was just as hot as I remembered. But when I saw her face again, I saw my worst nightmare. _**Hatred.**_ Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger and her lips were bulled into a sneer.

"Bella…." I whispered tenderly "Don't you dare touch me" she replied while pushing me back. Then she ran out of the house and we all heard the car starting.

Alice and Emmett looked at me like if I was a murderer.

"You idiot! Why couldn't you come any other day?! And why did you have to lean in to her! Don't you get it? She hates you! Wait no….. She loathes you for what you did to her!" Emmett bellowed at me. But something he said stopped me from my response.

"Why did I have to come another day?"

"Look I will tell you this, but don't say anything especially to Bella. She is going through hard times now. Just a few days ago she was almost raped by her ex-boyfriend but she fought back. Didn't you notice her scar on her knee or the bruises on her cheek?" Alice answered coldly.

It was true. I did notice.

"She was heartbroken. She thought that she really found her true love, JUST LIKE SHE FELT ABOUT YOU until you left her heartbroken too. She has been through a lot of pain and you just keep on adding to it" Alice continued.

I felt horrible. Why couldn't I just keep my emotions to myself? She clearly didn't want a guy like me watching her and trying to get her back. Jasper and Rosalie looked slightly confused so Emmett explained everything that happened and their faces changed expressions rapidly.

"How could you do that to her!! We always knew that you were a selfish brat that that took advantage, but you took advantage of BELLA!"Rosalie shrieked. In two seconds she crossed the room and slapped me. "You are never talking to her again! Do you hear me? NEVER!" With that, they left the room.

_**Bpov**_

I had driven a long while now and I didn't have one clue where I was going. My phone buzzed and the caller id said Alice. I sighed and blocked the call and turned off my phone. I didn't want to talk to her.

Then I saw a sign that said I was heading towards L.A. _Great the exact place that I wanted to be. _I was about to turn around, but decided that it was time to visit my old friends, but first I needed food. I quickly bought a burger and French fries and then drove to Angela Weber's house. I knocked on the door and she answered. She looked surprised, but quickly recovered.

"BELLA!!" she yelled. I laughed and gave her a hug. We stepped inside and chatted about normal things. Then out of the blue she asked me a horrid question. "Did you hear about what happened to Edward Mason?" I nodded yes. "I hear he went to live with some cousins in Forks….. Wait, Bella YOU LIVE IN FORKS!" Again I nodded yes and I told her everything that happened. Angela was like a sister so I didn't have to worry.

"So what was it like after I moved? Was he still sad or did he move on?" I asked.

"Well at first he was, but then he went out with Tanya for a while and then he dumped her for Jessica Stanley and then he dumped her too. Then he became the school's biggest playboy. Any girl wanting a little "fun" just had to throw themselves at him and he would sleep with them. Some people said that he had at least 3 different girls a week." She answered.

That didn't really surprise me. After I found him kissing Tanya he kind of got that playboy image in my head. "Hey Angela can I stay over for a while? I really don't want to go back"

"Of course!" she answered and I went to my car to get clothes. I always carried around spare clothes.

_**Apov**_

Bella didn't come home that night and whenever I called her, the phone would be turned off or she would block the call. Everyone was worried sick. We didn't know what happened to her.

Early the next morning my phone ringed. IT WAS BELLA! I answered trying to act calm but that didn't work so well. "BELLA! Where are you? Everyone misses you. Come home please! Why didn't you ever pick up your phone?" I said. "Alice, relax. I am in L.A. sleeping over at Angela's house. Don't worry, I am coming home tonight and I didn't answer because I didn't feel like talking at the moment. But guess what Angela told me? She said that after we left Edward became the schools biggest playboy. He had at least three girls a week" I tried to hide my horror.

"OMG! Ewww really?"I asked. "yeah…. Well I have to go. I am going shopping with Angela. I will get you and Rosalie stuff too, don't worry. Bye!" and she hung up

_**Bpov**_

"Wow Angela! Today was great. We really should do this more often, but I really have to get going." "Don't worry Bella. But your right we should keep in touch." She answered. We hugged and then I hopped into my car and drove off.

I got back to that same night. Ughh we have school tomorrow! I parked in the garage and took out all my bags from the trunk of the car. When I went inside I was ambushed by a group of people. Alice was first and the Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Then Carlisle and Esme came running toward me and they hugged.

I told them what happened and what Angela told me about Edward and our shopping trip. By the end I was pooped. I went to my bed and fell quickly asleep.

In the morning it was shining outside. I put on a pair of shorts, a long sleeved shirt and a pair of Guess Sneakers. I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and a juice packet. We drove to school in Emmett's jeep and when we got there Rosalie and jasper were there standing in front of their red truck.

Of course Edward's car was parked next to theirs and he was standing next to them. I looked at Jasper and Rosalie instead and talked to them. Then the first bell rung and we went straight to our classes.

At lunch Edward had to sit with us, but he stayed quiet the whole time. Of course Lauren came over while we were eating and flirted with him like there were no heavens. Her breasts were almost exploding out of her shirt and kept on shoving them at Edward. He looked like he was about to throw up.

Everyone was stifling their laughter while Edward's face turned green. "Uhm excuse me? Are you done shaking those things in my face now? I think I might throw up" Edward said cutting her off. Her face filled with shock and she just stalked off wagging her hips.

That night after we all did our homework we decided to go to a club since we missed it when I left. We called Rosalie and she said that Edward and jasper could go. Rosalie came over our house to get ready. I picked a simple short black dress that went low on my breasts and pair of double wraps sandal heels. I curled my hair and did my makeup. Rosalie chose a pink strapless short dress and a pair of silver stiletto heels and Alice chose a purple short dress with long sleeves and the same exact shoes she chose for homecoming except in white.** (dresses and shoes on profile)** We looked pretty hot.

_**Epov**_

We were all going to a club tonight. I was surprised that they even invited me. I wore a pair of black jeans and a black button up shirt. I drove me and Jasper to Bella's house to wait for them.

Japer, Emmett and I were waiting in the hallway waiting for them. When they came downstairs all of our jaws hit the floor. They looked amazing- Bella the best.

She was wearing a not-so simple dress. It was black and short- it only went us to the middle of her thighs. The top of the dress hung loose on her breasts and cleavage was definitely noticeable. Her heels made her look taller and so sexy. She was so hard to resist.

_**Jpov**_

When they came down our jaws hit the floor. They looked amazing- Alice being the best. Her short pixie body looked great in a really short purple dress. She had on white heels and lip-gloss which made her lips look like candy to me. I wanted so badly to taste them right there. _Resist! Don't make a fool of yourself._ But I couldn't. I just kept smiling and staring.

_**Empov**_

When they came down our jaws hit the floor. They looked amazing- Rosalie being the best. She had on a _really_ short pink strapless dress that barely covered her ass. It really showed cleavage and her curves. She had on silver heels and her legs were so long and sexy.

_Oooohhh! Too much for one man to handle!_ This was going to be one long night.

_**Rpov**_

When we came downstairs the boys could NOT stop staring. We all giggled. We walked past them towards the cars and they followed silently._ This was going to be one FUN night!!_

**AN- hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I am not putting up the next chapter unless I get 10 or more reviews. (Maybe less if it takes long, but don't take chances!) Come on! I had reviews last time. PLEASE REVIEW. I will be so happy if you do. I might put up two chapters the next time. (Sorry about the repetition during the guy's point of view!)**

**Luv ya,**

**Lexie**


	4. MAJOR! MUST READ!

**AN- ok I know that you were all expecting another chapter and I will put up the fourth chapter later on today, but I can't write my fifth chapter until I get people to answer my poll. I need to know so that I can write it. So the longer you wait to vote the longer it will take for it to get chapter 5.**

**Also…. This might sound demanding but I want more reviews! ( I have tons of story alerts and favorites but only 11 reviews. I see so many other stories with hundreds of reviews and I only have 11 -( I don't care if you tell me that my story sucks I just want to know what you guys really think.**

**If you have ideas, comments or issues with my story just email me or put it in the reviews. PLEASE!! **

**Also I am currently writing another story called Bella in the Flames. Don't worry I will update for both of them. You guys know me! I update every day now. It will come out today or tomorrow. **

**Ok guys thanks for listening and reading my story and this boring authors note. The next chapter will come out today! Promise!**

**With luv,**

**lexie**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN- thanks to those of you that reviewed for me. Well here it is the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. Stephenie Meyer does.**

_**Bpov**_

We all took two cars. The guys went in Edward's Volvo and the girls took Alice's Porsche. It took us an hour and a half to drive to Seattle. When we got there the line was huge but me and Alice knew the guard so he let us in of course with a tip.

We got inside and immediately went to the bar. I was in a mood to get drunk tonight. We all got shots and chugged them down. Then we did it again, and again and again. Four times in total, but that didn't do anything to me. It takes me a while to get completely wasted. I pulled Alice and Rosalie down to the dance floor and started dancing. Dancing was one of the things that I never became clumsy at. I was great and I loved it.

We danced to a couple of songs and Emmett and Jasper came over and took them away to dance. I was surprised that Edward didn't ask me, but maybe he finally got the message.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Quil. Quil was one of Jacob's best friends. Ever since I met him he had a crush on me. He was a sweet guy.

"Hey Bella! I heard what happened. Jacob could be such a pig sometimes." I grimaced. "Sorry to bring it up" he said when he saw it. "Hey umm you wanna dance?" he asked hopefully.

I laughed. I could never say no to Quil. He was one of my best friends. I nodded yes and we started dancing. _Wow he is a great dancer_. I moved a little closer and smile at him. He smiled back and he hesitantly put his hands on my waist.

I danced closer and closer to him until I was pretty much grinding him. He moved his hands up and my waist and then stopped at hips. I grabbed his hands and entwined them in with my finger and then I laid them back on my waist.

__

_**Epov**_

I was at the bar with Emmett and Jasper and we were having drinks and watching the girls dance making sure no guy hit on them. Then Emmett and Jasper saw to guys heading toward Rosalie and Alice so they stood up quickly and went to dance with them.

_Wow Bella looks amazing tonight. She is so beautiful and amazing. And she can really dance. _Then a guy came up to her and said something. She grimaced. I was about to go over there when he said something else and she laughed. Then they started dancing and Bella kept on getting closer and closer until she was just about grinding him. His perverted hands were all over her body and you could see it in his face all the pleasure he was having.

His eyes roamed up and down her body. She grabbed his hands and entwined them with hers and then she put them back on her hips. _Oh how much I wish I was him. To touch her body and having her almost on top of me. _I could feel her plump candy lips on top of mine, smoothly sliding over them. I was interrupted from my daydream when I saw the same guy reach down and grab her ass. _What!! No one was going to do that to her unless it's me!_

_**Bpov**_

I was having a great time when all of a sudden Quil grabbed my ass. I giggled with pleasure. Then I saw Edward coming over to us with a mask of disgust on his beautiful face. _Wait, whoa did I just say that?_

He came over and stood over us. We stopped dancing and Quil went in protection mode. He grabbed my waist tightly and pulled me in tightly. "Who are you?" Quil growled.

"She is my girlfriend and if you don't want me to break your face then I suggest you let go of her."

"No I am not!!" I yelled.

Edward gave me a look and then said "Yes you are love"

"Don't ever call me love! Because I am not" I shrieked.

"Bella stop. You are my girlfriend. You must have drunk too much tonight" he said.

That really pissed me off. "You want to bet?" I asked and then I did it.

_**Epov**_

"Bella stop. You are my girlfriend. You must have had too much to drink tonight" I said. I knew that was harsh but I wanted her away from that loser. I could see it in her face that I really pissed her off.

"You want to bet?" she asked. And then she did it.

She turned around and passionately kissed that man-whore. I froze there and just stared at them. At first he made it kind of slow but then he kissed her back and she opened her mouth for him. I felt like throwing up. The girl I loved was standing in front of me FRENCH KISSING a stranger!

Then she turned around and said "If I was your girlfriend, would I have done that?"

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her across towards me.

"Bella I love you and I always did love you. When you saw me with Tanya….. That was wrong. The maid had just let her in and she came over to my room. I was changing after I had taken a shower that's why I had no shirt on and she had taken off her shirt. I am so sorry."

"If you really loved me then why did you become the schools biggest playboy" she asked.

"I was just trying to get the fact that I was over you and that you left me cause I was a playboy. But with every girl I was only imagining you!"

"Well it's nice to know the truth but that still doesn't change how I feel about you" she replied.

I sighed. "Bella don't you see? I love you!"

I saw the tears in her eyes as she struggled to get away.

"Bella…" I whispered tenderly. She looked me in the eyes and then I kissed her.

**AN- that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it. I know it was a sort chapter but….. I need you to answer my poll!! I left you on a cliffy! I really need you guys to answer my poll so that I can get the next chapter started. Please review. I need to know what you think good or bad. well now you also know the truth about Edward and Tanya. **

**Hugs,**

**Lexie **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN- thanks for voting guys. Well the winner was that Edward and Bella should hook up, but let me tell you I won't make that easy because she just finished that horrible relationship with Jake. So here, chapter 5.**

_**Bpov**_

_EDWARD IS KISSING ME! KISSING ME! KISSING ME!_ My mind was panicking but I couldn't bring myself to stop the kiss. At first he kissed me roughly but when I kissed him back it got softer and tender. He pushed me against the wall softly and we continued to kiss. Our lips slid across each others as if they were meant to be like this. a jolt of electricity ran through me. it felt great.

Then he broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. I heard Rosalie calling me. I squirmed out of his arms and ran towards her.

"Hey where you?" she asked and I didn't answer. "Well me and Alice wanted to know if you wanted to have some shots with us." I shook my head yes.

I ran toward the bar where Alice was already waiting. I was so confused right now about my feelings. The alcohol would make me forget them for a while.

We put money on the bar and asked for three shot glasses and a bottle of liquor. We poured the first cup and drank it down. We did it over and over again until the bottle was empty. I felt really drunk right there, but I had an urge for more so I asked for another smaller bottle.

Alice and Rosalie did the same thing and then we took off the caps and chugged down the bottles. Wow everything looked tipsy to me. I heard the bartender laughing and we put the bottles down.

Alice and Rosalie looked horrible. Alice get drunk easily and I am guessing Rosalie does too. They tried to go back on the dance floor, but they fell instead. Then I tried to help them. I almost fell but I grabbed the table for support and laid my head down. I closed my eyes and softly went into oblivion.

_**Epov**_

After Bella ran off I saw her go to the bar and buy a big bottle of liquor and she got three shot glasses. Alice and Rosalie were their too and soon enough they started chugging that bottle down. In less than 10 minutes it was gone. They looked kind of sick but Bella bought another smaller bottle and so did Alice and Rosalie.

Emmett and Jasper were standing next to me watching them chug this stuff down. They took off they caps and put it to their mouths and drank it so fast that I didn't know if they really did it or it was my imagination.

They got up to walk but they all fell. Bella landed on a table and she closed her eyes. Wow these girls could really drink.

Jasper, Emmett and I ran over to them and picked them up and carried them out of the club. I was holding Bella, Jasper was holding Alice and Emmett was holding Rosalie. I looked down at Bella. She was too drunk to do anything. She was going to have a hangover tomorrow.

"Hey Edward, Jasper. Maybe you guys should stay over tonight. I don't think that it is safe for me to let you guys go home with Rosalie like this" Emmett said.

We nodded and walked to the cars. Jasper and Emmett went in Alice's Porsche and I took Bella in my car. I put her in the seat carefully and buckled her in.

As I drove Bella started talking and I remembered that Bella sleep talks.

"Edward…. You kissed me. I loved it" she said and I grinned.

She didn't say anything else during the drive. When we got to her house I carried her inside and into her room. I took off her shoes and put her on the bed. I kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Bells" I whispered.

Just as I was about to pull away, she grabbed my neck and tugged me closer. "Edward don't leave me please. Lay in my bed with me. There is room" she whispered.

"Bella I can't. You won't be happy about it in the morning."

"Yes I will. Please Edward? I need you! I won't go to sleep unless you stay here!"

"Fine" he said and he took off his shoes and shirt. Then he laid down next to me and held me in his arms. I immediately fell asleep.

_**Epov**_

I was actually pretty happy that Bella let me stay in her bed even though she was drunk. She was asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep. The moon shined brightly though the window and the rays hit her face. She looked gorgeous. Her pale skin was glittering and her lips sparkled.

I wanted to kiss her so damn bad. In the club, that kiss was…..unexplainable.

I slowly fell asleep while fantasying about Bella.

_**Bpov**_

I woke up with a massive headache and I felt a little nauseous. I had a bad hangover and worst of all we had school today. I ran to my bathroom to throw up. I made it to my toilet just in time and I heaved. I felt my short dress rising up and exposing my lace black thong. I had forgotten to change my dress last night.

When I finished I noticed that the shower was running. I looked toward the shower and saw Edward there with a shocked look on his face and his dick was slightly puffed. _Aw SHIT!_

__

_**Epov**_

I had woken up before Bella and I decided to take a shower while she slept. I walked into her bathroom and turned on the shower and stripped down to nothing.

I stepped inside letting the hot water loosen my muscles.

Then I heard some shuffling and someone stepped into the bathroom. It was Bella. She ran to the toilet and threw up. The bathroom smelt a little and she puked again.

I noticed that her dress was rising up against her thighs._ Oh how much I wish I was that dress right now!_

She leaned in one more time and her dress went completely up revealing a sexy black lace thong. I saw her ass. Images flashed through my head of her completely naked and that ass rubbing against me.

My heart froze and felt my dick grow large and hard. She finally noticed that I was in the bathroom and she looked at me.

I was standing there with my giant dick and she was staring right at it. One word came into my mind. _Shit!!_

**AN- well that was chapter five. I left you guys on a cliffy. HA HA! Review please!**

**Xoxox**

**lexie**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN- chapter 6. review please!**

**Disclaimer- stephenie meyer owns it**

_**Bpov**_

I was looking at his dick and he was looking at me. I looked at his eyes and they were filled with lust. _I wonder why? He is the naked one not me_. And then I remembered my dress. I looked down at myself and saw that you could see my ass hanging out from my thong._ Oh my flippin gosh. _

I stood up and flushed the toilet and then I pulled my dress as far as it would go. I felt the heat come to my cheeks. _Damn this blush!_

He finally got out of his trance and he looked down to his dick and saw how hard it was. He started blushing too and took his hand to cover it. I laughed at his reaction and we both started cracking up, but both of us knew that it was fake laughter just trying to get the awkwardness out of the air.

I ran out before anything else could happen and I ran to Alice's room. Just when I was about to enter I heard her moaning. "Jasper…..please don't stop…" _ewww that was something I didn't want to hear._

I ran to Emmett's room next. He was a great listener. I opened the door to his room and saw Rosalie giving him a blow job! I screamed at the top of my lungs and they stopped. Alice and Jasper came in to the room too. I had tears streaming down my face now.

"Bella what happened?" Rosalie asked already covering Emmett and herself with the sheet. I explained the whole thing and all of their faces went into shock. When I finished they all hugged me.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward likes you but you don't love him right?" Emmett asked.

"That's the point…… I think I might love him" I whispered.

Everyone gasped.

"After everything he did to you?!"Jasper asked.

I nodded and told them what Edward told me at the club…..the truth. Everyone looked shocked again.

"You like me?" I heard a soft velvet voice. I froze. I knew that voice anywhere.

_**Epov**_

After Bella started laughing when I covered my dick, I laughed with her too but we knew that it was fake. She stopped and I opened my mouth to ask if she was feeling better, but she ran out of the room.

_Stupid! I am soo stupid! Why did I look at her ass! I should have just turned around and finished my shower! _

I got out and dried myself off. Then I put on my clothes when I heard a loud scream. I put on my shoes and got a comb and I ran out of the room. Then I heard sobbing and talking.

I followed the noise and I ended up in front of Emmetts room. I peeked inside to make sure I didn't get noticed. Emmett and Rosalie were covering themselves with the blanket and Alice and Jasper were in there too.

"Bella what happened?" Rosalie asked.

She explained everything that happened in the bathroom. Everyone had shocked faces. She still had tears streaming down her beautiful face. I hated seeing her like this and I felt guilty. Everyone hugged her.

"Don't worry Bella. Edward loves you but you don't love him right?" Emmett asked.

"That's the point……I think I might love him." She answered.

I froze. _Bella loves me?_ I felt so much joy that I would have yelled it around the whole house if I wasn't sneaking around.

When everyone heard her say that they all gasped.

"Even after everything he did to you?" Jasper asked and I flinched. She nodded and told them everything that happened at the club and the real truth.

They all looked shocked again. That was it. This was my cue to ask her. I stepped into the room and asked

"You love me?"

She froze. She definitely was not expecting me. She turned around to face me.

"Umm guys lets go make breakfast. We have school today remember?" Alice said and everyone filed out of the room.

"You love me?" I asked again.

She nodded hesitantly. I yelled and grabbed her in my arms.

"Thank you Bella!! Thank you sooooo much!! I love you!! I LOVE YOU!! GUESS WHAT WORLD?! BELLA LOVES ME AND I LOVE HER BACK!!"

She laughed and kissed me on my cheeks. I stopped screaming and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed me back and I felt the same excitement I did when I kissed her at the club.

"AWWWWWW!" we turned around and everyone was there laughing like idiots. Come on you lovebirds. We made breakfast. Just as I was walking out Emmett stopped me.

"Listen Edward. We heard you screaming downstairs and we know you love her, but if you hurt her again… man your gunna wish you never met me. I am her older brother and I am going to protect her."

I nodded. I didn't want to get on Emmett's bad side again. He got mad at me the first time. I had a broken wrist and a bruise that lasted a month.

When we finished breakfast everyone got dressed except me, Jasper and Rosalie because we didn't have any clothes. Bella came downstairs first and we had time to ourselves.

When I saw her she told me something that put my mood down.

"Umm Edward I love you and all but I want to take it slow ok? I mean I just got out of that horrible relationship with Jacob."

I nodded glumly.

"Don't worry baby. I still love you" she said and got on her tippy toes and kissed me softly on the lips. Since she finished first she took me and Jasper and Rosalie to our house to go change.

That day went slow. In every class all I thought about was Bella. We had a pop quiz in calculus and I was pretty sure I failed because all my answers had to do with Bella: her birthday, her age, everything!

At lunch when I finally saw her I hugged her from behind and she giggled. I turned her around and kissed her firmly on the lips and I picked her up and sat her on the table and kept on kissing her.

"Edward we are in the middle of the lunch room and everyone is watching." She said against my lips.

"Screw them. You are all mine and I want everyone to know." I said and she giggled again. She pulled away and I groaned.

"Sorry Eddie Bear you're just going to have to wait until we get home" she said and teasingly she moved her lips over mine and then she licked the bottom lip and she pulled away.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled as she got up and ran away onto the lunch the line. I chased her across and caught up to her. I lifted her up over my shoulder and carried her to the lunch line.

"EDWARD!!" She shrieked. I put her on the counter and tickled her until she had tears coming. Bella is very ticklish.

She squirmed out and left the line and ran back to the table. I took a tray and got a huge bunch of food. I carried it back to table. Everyone grabbed food except for Bella.

"Eat" I orded. She shook her head no.

"Why not?" I asked. "Because I don't want to." She answered.

"Eat please. I don't want you to starve" I told her

She eyed the food. "I am too lazy to lift it up" she said finally. I laughed.

I grabbed a bunch of grapes and I sat her on my lap. "Then I will feed you" I put them one by one. "See? That's a good girl"

She laughed and the next grape I put in her mouth she didn't swallow. Instead she kissed me and put the grape in my mouth. She stopped kissing and pulled back. I stuck the grape out between my teeth and she bit down and took the other half.

For the first time I noticed everyone at the table and they were staring at me and Bella with wide eyes. The bell rung and I heard Rosalie whisper to Alice.

"That was an interesting lunch" she said. As we were walking out of the lunch room Mike Newton came and smacked Bella's ass. She turned around in surprise and then her surprised turned into shock and then into anger.

"Mike!! Don't you ever do that again"

He shrugged and I went over to her and put my arm around her.

"Oh so know you and Cullen are a thing now? Did he officially ask you to be his girlfriend?" he asked her.

She stood there. "Well no but…."

"So he can't stop me from smacking you" he said simply.

I was surprised. He was right. I didn't ask Bella. Then I knew that I had to.

**AN- well that was a long write! 1,500 words, but whos counting? Well you know what you have to do! REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Am I going to fast with them? tell me!**

**Luv ya,**

**lexie**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN- hello friends! How are you today? Well this is the next chapter. Hope you like! Outfits, shoes, jewelry and boats are on my profile.**

_**Epov**_

After school that day I went to the bank to get money that my parents left when they died. I then went to Seattle and to the most expensive jewelry store. I entered and saw a young red head behind the counter. She looked up and when she saw me her eyes lit up.

"Why hello…. You're Edward Mason, right? Your dad is was that famous movie, producer and director, right?" she asked. I nodded my head. "What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well I am looking for a promise ring or necklace for my_ girlfriend._"I said emphasizing the word girlfriend. Her face slightly fell but she continued on with her job.

"Well the necklaces are over here and the rings are over here" she pointed out and then went to sit down. "If you need me just call"

I went to look at all of them and when I was looking at the necklaces I found something that was perfect. It was a white gold chain. The pendant was shaped in a circle with diamonds creating the complete circle. Then in the middle were three big diamonds that were together.

It was beautiful, yet not too flashy and perfect for Bella. I called the red head over and asked her the price.

She whistled. "This girlfriend of yours must be something. This costs 95,000.00." "Ok I want to buy it." I told her.

She looked shocked for a second but she quickly composed herself and I went to pay for it. It wasn't that expensive really.

I left the jewelry store with the little box in my hands. I took out my cell phone and called her.

"Hello?" she answered sweetly.

"Hello love. I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight." I said

"Oh I would love to Edward. Can you pick me up at around 7?"

"Sure. See you then. Bye." I hung up and got into my Volvo.

Next I had to go decorate and then I would be done.

_**Bpov**_

Edward was going to take me to dinner and I needed something to wear.

"Alice!! Get you tiny little butt over here!" She came scurrying into the room.

"What happened Bella?" she asked "Well Edward just called and he said that he is taking me on a date but I don't know where so I don't know what to wear" I finished.

"Don't worry. I was born to help with that kind of stuff." She replied and then we started digging through my closet throwing things that weren't needed on the floor.

We finally found something that was good enough. It was a light green strapless dress that ended at my knees and it was soft and silky. It had a little flower on one side of the top of the dress.

I put it on and Alice zipped it up. It looked nice on me. I looked in the mirror and tried to figure out a way to do my hair. I decided to wavy it and clipped it to one side. Then I let my bangs hang a little loose. It looked pretty good. It was like a messy sideways pony. Then I put on a pair of small gold hoops.

Next Alice helped me put on my make-up and I tried to make it look simple but sexy. Finally I added on my strappy gold heels and looked in the mirror. I looked great.

Alice dragged me out of the room ad Rosalie was here. "Hey sexy" she said and winked. I laughed and walked into the kitchen with her.

"Guys guess what? Emmett asked me to be his girlfriend!!" she shrieked with glee. "Oh my gosh really?" Alice asked. Rosalie nodded and Alice jumped up.

"What did you say?" I asked

"Yes! Of course!" she replied. We all started jumping up and down shrieking with happiness. I heard the doorbell ring and Rosalie ran to go open it. Edward was standing there looking amazing. He had on a pair of dark blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt with a nice pair of shoes. His green eyes looked so bright and his bronze hair was messy like always.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a soft but sweet kiss. "You look amazing" he said. I smiled. "So do you" I replied.

We said goodbye to Alice and Rosalie and walked over to his car. We drove and the car drive was silent but not awkward. He parked in front of a dock and he got out. I looked at him in confusion and he opened my door. Then he turned me around and then I saw it.

It was a yacht that was decorated beautifully. I gasped and he chuckled. He grabbed my hand and led me onto the boat. It looked better up close. He took me on a tour. There was a kitchen and I little table at the end. There were stairs that went upstairs into the driving area. There was a tiny living room with a TV and couches. There was another set of stairs that led downstairs into 4 bedrooms.

Outside there was a warm Jacuzzi bubbling. "WOW Edward. You did this for me?" He nodded and I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him.

He led me to a table on the patio. We sat down and a waiter came out and brought out food. We both had salad, spaghetti, chicken parmesan and garlic bread.

"The food was delicious." I said when we finished. I was stuffed way too much.

"Did you buy it?" I asked.

He shook his head and answered "No I cooked it"

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow you are a great cook"

We kept on chatting and then he did something completely unexpected.

_**Epov**_

I got up and went on my knee and took out the box.

"Bella. I love you and I know that you might not feel the same way about me…..yet. But I just want to ask you something and this will be a sign that you accept. Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and opened the box.

Her face went up in shock and she nodded. I grinned and got up. I took out the necklace and she lifted up her hair. I clipped it on. It looked amazing on her.

"I will never take it off" she murmured.

_**Bpov**_

I was so surprised on what he gave me. It was beautiful necklace.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How many diamonds does this have?"

He looked like he didn't want to answer but he did very quietly.

"91 diamonds love" he said so quietly that I hardly heard him.

"91! This must have cost a fortune. How much?"

"95,000"

"WHAT!? Edward! Thank you so much! I feel so happy that I have a boyfriend like you! I feel bad for all the money you spent though"

"Don't worry love. As long as you like it I would spend everything I had for you" he answered back.

"Thank you." I said warmly.

"Would you like to go in the Jacuzzi?" he asked. I nodded eagerly but stopped.

"Edward I don't have a bathing suit."

"Yes you do. Alice gave it to me this morning when I told her about it"

"She knew about this and she didn't tell me?" I teased. Ok I am going to go change and you can put yours on in the bedroom" I nodded and got up.

This was going to be fun.

**AN- that is it. Remember you can see Bella's hair, dress and shoes on my profile. You can also see the necklace and the yacht. Review please.**

**Luv, **

**Lexie**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN- ok here is chapter 8. Hope you like it. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing. One thing, lots of people are telling me that Bella and Edward are going too fast and I think they are. If you have any ideas on how to make them go slower please email me or PM me. Thanks! Sorry I uploaded chapter 7 again before**

_**Epov**_

The captain was driving the ship while me and Bella changed. I put on a normal pair of green swimming trunks that made my green eyes stand out. I checked in the mirror. My hair was a mess like always and I had a slight blush on my face.

I went to brush my teeth and then I went to Bella's room and knocked to see if she was ready.

"Hold on Edward. I will be right out." She said

"I will be outside……" I called and I stepped out onto the deck. I got into the Jacuzzi and sat there letting the hot water soak me.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's sweet tinkling voice. "In the Jacuzzi Bella" I called.

I saw her coming and my eyes bulged out of my head. She was wearing a black bikini with a gold lining going around it. The bottom part had a gold belt with a little charm on it. Her flat stomach looked so appealing and I just kept staring until she giggled and I looked at her face.

She had lip-gloss on her full red lips and she was smiling a smile that I would die for. She had taken her long chocolate hair out of the ponytail and it was hanging down but it still had the waves in it. She still had her necklace on which made me happier. She stepped into the Jacuzzi and I put her onto my lap.

"Edward…. Thank you so much. For everything, the necklace, the dinner for everything." She said and looked me in the eyes. I got lost in them quickly and I had to use all my might to stop. I kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome Bella." I said and leaned to kiss her lips. She kissed me back and we sat there kissing each other. At first it was slow but it quickly became heated. She had her arms around my neck and one of my arms was around the waist while the other one was tracing lines up and down her body. She moved suddenly and my hand traced the side of her breast.

I dropped my hand and she giggled and I turned red.

"Don't worry about it" she mumbled against my lips. After that I let my hand trace lines against her stomach, arm, face and legs. She felt so nice and smooth. It was like she was marble.

After a while we stopped to breath and I brought my lips down to her neck and kissed her everywhere. My lips went down to the top of her breast. "You are my prisoner" I told her.

She lifted my head. "Not today….." she said and got off me.

I moaned. "I am sorry Bella." I went over to her and kissed her lips softly and she giggled.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Well I just had a little thought…"

"What is that little thought?" I said with a serious but amused expression.

"Well since I am your prisoner I am going to escape" she told me.

"Really? And how is that because I am not letting you leave without a fight." I growled playfully as I came closer.

She giggled and when my face was just a centimeter away she splashed water into my face and got out. She ran away before I even got out.

"Oh no you don't" I called and chased after her. She had run pretty fast even for her clumsiness. I saw her a couple of feet ahead of me. She was laughing like a 

psycho. Her hair was flailing behind her and she was leaving little wet footprints on the floor. She was slowing down now and I caught her easily.

Pulled her into a hug and we started laughing. Just then there was a loud crash and we were thrown off of our feet. I was on the floor with Bella on top of me.

"Edward….. What was that?" Bella asked me.

"I am not sure, but maybe I should go ask the captain." I got up and was about to walk up when we hit something else and I fell to the floor. I heard Bella scream. I turned around and she wasn't there.

_**Bpov**_

Edward was hugging me when we felt a huge crash. Edward fell dragging me with him. I landed on top of him.

"Edward…..what was that" I asked him.

"I am not sure, but maybe I should go ask the captain" he got up and was about to walk away when we hit something else and he fell. I was holding onto the railings and I went over. I screamed, but my hand was still holding on.

Edward came rushing towards me and he sighed when he saw that I wasn't in the water.

"Bella don't worry. Just grab my hand and I will pull you up." I nodded and was about to grab his hand when we hit something else. The impact sent him flying backwards and I banged hard against the boat. My hand was slipping from the moisture.

Edward came running back and he reached his hand out. I let go of the railing and grabbed his hand. He started pulling me up but my hand was slipping out quickly.

The boat hit something and it tipped over on Edward's side. His hand slipped and he went sprawling backwards and I went falling down into the deep cold black water.

**AN- I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to leave it off here. Pleas review and if you have any ideas on how to make them go slower email or PM me. Bella's bikini is on my profile.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN- thanks to all the reviews. Please review more though. **

**Disclaimer- not mine**

_**Epov**_

The boat shot me back and I felt Bella's hand slip right out of my hand. I hit the wall hard and I almost got knocked out. I stood up and shook my head to clear it.

I looked at the railing and noticed that her hand wasn't there anymore. I ran back to the railing and looked in the water. I couldn't see her anywhere!

"BELLA! BELLA!" I yelled looking into the water. The black waves were huge, hitting the side of the boat violently. I ran upstairs to the captain and when I got there he was trying with all his might but the wheel was slacking against his arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I don't think that the wheel is working and the waves are turning the boat over. A storm is coming young lad. We were thrown against the cliffs." He told me.

"Well can you stop the boat for a second? My girlfriend just fell into the water and she isn't coming up and I think that we are sailing away from her!" I yelled and he shut the engine.

"I will call the coast guard to come and help. Your boat may be lost in this weather" he told me.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BOAT! HURRY UP AND CALL THE GUARD!!"

I ran back outside and back to the railing. Bella was still nowhere to be seen. And then I started panicking.

_**Bpov**_

On my way down my head had hit the side of the boat and it hurt like hell. I felt myself hit the water. It felt like icy spikes hitting me. I was still in my bikini and my skin was freezing. I tried to swim up through the waves but they kept on pushing me back under.

I finally was able to get a glimpse of the top of the water. I saw that the yacht's engine had been shut off a couple of feet from me. Then I saw Edward. He was yelling my name frantically.

I opened my mouth to call his name back but another wave hit me and I got at least a gallon of water shoved down my throat. The wave sent me tumbling down deeper into the ocean. The salt water that I swallowed was burning my throat and I was losing my breath. My head was throbbing and I felt like throwing up.

I had a sudden urge to cough. The salt water was stuck in my throat and it was burning. My lungs felt like they would explode and then I think they did because I slowly slid into unconsciousness.

_**Epov**_

I started screaming Bella's name but I never heard anything or saw anything. _My poor Bella. She must be choking in this freezing water. Why didn't I check the weather before we came?_ Just as I said that a huge lightning bolt hit the sky and the big rumbling came soon after. The lightning had made the sky turn a sickly red-ish color.

And then it started raining. I called Bella one more time. Then I couldn't take it.

I jumped right over the railing. I landed in the icy cold water and I felt the wind get knocked out of me. When I finally recovered, I swam everywhere looking for my love.

I swam under water, through the water and I even swam over it. I had to find her. That's when I saw it. I saw a pale, limp body floating at least a quarter of a mile away.

The lightning hit again and I saw that Bella's eyes were closed.

_Oh no God please don't let her be dead. _I swam as fast as I could but even then I didn't reach her because the waves kept pushing her away. I pushed harder and I finally reached her. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to me. I had to use all my strength to keep myself from being pushed down.

I held her in my arms. She looked horrible. Her lips were blue and her skin had goose bumps. Her skin was paler then usually and her hair was a tangled mop. Her pulse was steady but very soft. Her head had a huge cut on it and it looked like it lost a lot of blood. I kissed her lips and hugged her tightly trying to warm her up.

I waited there for at least a half an hour before the coast guard came. By then we were both almost frozen and I was tired and wet to the bone. I saw the boat coming toward us and they sent a little life boat down and there was a guy in there.

"Come On! Get in! That girl doesn't look very good." He said.

_No shit Sherlock. She looks perfectly fine._ The man picked up Bella from my arms and then he helped me up. The windy air and rain was unbearable. My teeth started shattering so much I thought that they would fall off.

We got onto the bigger boat and I saw that Bella was being put onto a stretcher while they called a helicopter. Then they attached me to a stretcher too.

"Wh-wh-where is she-she goi-going??" I asked

"We have to get her to the ER as soon as possible. She has a chance of dying. Her pulse is getting weaker and weaker and she swallowed a lot of salt water. When she hit her head on the boat she opened her head and she is going to need stitches. She could suffer from severe hypothermia too. Today was not a good day to go boating" he answered.

The helicopter came soon and they attached Bella's stretcher to the helicopter. When she was all the way up I was next. I was still freezing and I was really fighting with my eyes so that I wouldn't close them.

"Ok what is your name?" the paramedic asked.

"Ed-Ed-Edwa-Edward Cull-ll-llen" I managed to shutter out.

He asked me how old I was, why I was in the boat in the first place and then he asked me for Bella's information.

We finally arrived at the hospital. They wheeled us into the ER quickly and before I knew it there was doctors surrounding me.

"Get me the pump! This guy swallowed a lot of salt!" one doctor yelled.

"Do you have the needle?!"

"Get him warmed up! He is going to suffer from pneumonia or hyperthermia!"

All around me the voices were yelling and I was still cold, had a headache and was worried sick about Bella.

Then I felt a little prick in my arm as a nurse put a needle into my arm. I started feeling drowsy and I fought with my eyes. Slowly the voices drowned out.

**AN- hope you like it. Please review and I will put the next chapter soon.**

**-lexie**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN- thank you thank you thank you for reviewing. You guys are awesome. I would like to thank **_**angelpinkgal**_**,**_** twilightxxfanxx1994, cullen1994 **_**and**_** Maren Mitchell**_** for reviewing the last chapter. Also another special thanks to **_**TwilightObSeSiVe, and loopifrog393**_** for reviewing to almost every chapter so far. I love you guys sooo much. Now on with the chapter…..**

**DC- sniffle does it look like I own it? Sniffle well unfortunately I don't sniffle…. Wails!**

_**Epov**_

I woke up with a massive headache. I looked around the room and saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, René, Charlie, Esme and Dr. Carlisle. He was holding my chart. It was dark outside as I could see through the window.

"EDWARD!! YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE!" Alice squealed.

"Wait what do you mean by 'finally'? How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Honey you were asleep for two days!" René answered.

"Two days!" I tried to yell but instead it came out as a mumble.

"Where's Bella? How is she doing?" I asked.

"Well Edward next time you decide to take my daughter out make sure that there isn't a storm on the way" Esme scolded lightly.

"Where is BELLA!?" I asked. I could sense that they were trying to avoid the subject.

"Well Edward…. Bella is suffering a very severe hyperthermia, has a stitched head, and is in a coma." Carlisle answered.

At first I just nodded until my brain completely functioned what he had said.

"WHAT?! BELLA IS IN A COMA!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

I jumped out of my bed and tried to run out of the room but Emmett caught me.

"LET GO OF ME!! I NEED TO SEE MY BELLA!!"

"Relax Edward. When you get better you can see her." Rosalie tried to sooth me.

"If I don't see Bella right now, you are going to have to put me under suicidal watch!" I warned them.

Carlisle sighed but he gestured his hand so I would follow him. I went 5 doors down to Bella's room.

She had a going down her throat and her head was wrapped in a bandage. Her eyes were closed (No duh) and she looked so peaceful.

"What is the tube for?" I asked.

"Well she did swallow a lot of water and that isn't good for her stomach. We had to pump both of your stomachs but she had tons more then you did."

I nodded and continued to watch her.

"You are going to be released tomorrow so you can continue your life." Carlisle said.

I nodded again and continued to stare at my sick angel.

"Come Edward. You need your rest if you want to be released tomorrow."

I followed him out and back to my room. I layed down and closed my eyes again.

_If Bella dies I will follow her. This is all my fault. She wouldn't be lying on her death bed right now if it wasn't for me and that stupid boat. Why didn't I just check the weather before we left? I can't even protect my love._

I slowly, but painfully feel back into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning.

"Good morning Edward" a voice said.

I looked around the room until I saw who it was. René was sitting on a chair in the corner.

"You can come home today. You can have today as a rest day again, but tomorrow you start school again" she said.

I nodded. I knew that I was fine now. The only person that was on the verge of dyeing is Bella.

"I will be back. Let me go sign your papers for release and then we can leave. You can change into your normal clothes if you want."

She left the room and I stood up. I found a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in the corner of where René had sat. I put them on and smiled.

_She is just like the mother that I never had. I miss my parents but they would never have stayed at the hospital all day with me. They probably would have visited and then left and gone to a party._

I sat back down on my bed and waited for René. My stomach grumbled with hunger. My throat was a little dry. I really needed my breakfast.

When René came back she took me out to the parking lot to her tiny Toyota and we got in. The ride back home was quiet but not awkward. I think that René understood that I needed to be left alone.

We got home quickly and Rosalie and Jasper were both at school

"Would you like some breakfast Edward?" René asked me.

"Yes please" I answered back as I went into the living room.

I sat on the coach and turned on the TV.

The news announcer pooped onto the screen.

"Two days ago an abandoned yacht was found on the coast of Washington. After farther investigation we found out that it belonged to Mr. Edward Mason Jr. We found out that he was on a date with his new girlfriend Isabella Cullen, the daughter of the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. They had known each other since children but after the Cullens moved to Forks Washington they lost contact." He said and then continued.

"It says that Edward Mason had been unaware that a storm was going to hit and they went on the date together. When it started raining Miss Cullen had fallen out of the about and almost drowned but Mr. Mason jumped in and rescued her. She is now in the local hospital with a coma and Mr. Mason just got released this morning….."

I shut off the TV and got up into the kitchen.

René placed the food on the table and I slowly ate.

"Oh honey don't listen to that garbage."

"Why do they even have that?"

"Well remember that your parents were famous and so are Bella's parents. There was bound to be some popperatzzi." **(Sorry don't know how to spell that)**

The rest of the day went slow. I stayed home and slept, listened to music, read, surfed the web. But with everything that I did I would think about my perfect angel in the hospital.

Finally the end of the day came and I went to sleep.

The next morning I had to go to school. I dreaded going.

When I got there everyone asked me what had happened and I would either explain it or flip them off. Then all of my teachers tried to treat me with sympathy but instead it came out annoying.

I had so much work to catch on and y poor Bella would have even more. At lunch all the students would gather around me, pestering me with questions.

Finally the day ended and I had so much homework. Instead of going home I went to the hospital with Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

Of course Bella never was awake when were there.

This happened for two weeks. Every day I would go to school and suffer. Every day I would go to the hospital. Every day Bella would get worse.

I couldn't take it. My heart would break at the sight of her. I cried and cried until one of the nurses would force me out to go back home. I failed most of my classes because I never did my homework and I didn't study anymore.

Nothing in the world mattered more to me.

Homecoming was coming up. Just one week away and my angel wouldn't be there. She had already picked her dress and shoes and I had ruined it for her.

One day when I came back from school I decided to do something that I hadn't done in a long time. I walked over to Bella and kissed her softly on the lips.

Then she stirred a little.

_No! This can't be! Is she waking up?!_ I kissed her again but more sweetly and I felt her lips respond. She kissed me lightly.

I pulled back and saw that her eyes were opening a little. "Everyone! Come over here! Bella is waking up!" I shouted happily.

Everyone came pouring into the room as I stood next to her bed.

I saw her small fragile hand move toward mine and she grabbed it.

I kissed her one more time but more passionately. Her lips moved in sync with mine.

I pulled back and her eyes opened fully this time.

"Edward…." She mumbled softly.

**AN- Yeah!! Bella is ok!! I decided that I didn't want her to be sick anymore. Edward was just too damn depressed. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!! I really want more reviews!! You guys will make me super happy if you do!!**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Lexie**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN- thanks for reviewing and for the favorites and story alerts.**

**Well I want to thank **_**xvamprincessx038, bella barbie79, twilightbella1221 and **_**for reviewing the last chapter. Also I would like to give hugs and kisses and thanks and presents to **_**twilightxxfanxx1994, IrisOfTheRainbow, angelpinkgal, cullen1994 and **_**especially**_** TwilightObSeSiVe for reviewing like all the time. I love ya's.**_

**Now start reading my fans.**

_**Bpov**_

I was in a black abyss. I couldn't open my eyes and I wanted to but my brain wouldn't respond. Then I felt slight pressure on my lips. It felt amazing. It felt like Edwards lips. I hadn't felt those in what seemed like forever.

They pulled away. _No come back. I need them._ I tried to open my mouth but it wouldn't respond. I tried and tried but nothing happened. I wanted to see Edward. I _needed _to see Edward.

_Open! Eyes please open!_ I felt my eye twitch. And then the pressure was back.

It was much more passionate then the one before. Those wonderful lips lingered there and I didn't want them to go away…. But unfortunately they did.

_Open you damn eyes!! Open!! _ My eyes started opening. I saw a sliver of light.

_Yes!! Keep on opening! You can do it! _

I heard shouting and feet shuffling. I felt the pressure again and I knew that it was him.

_Move lips! Kiss him back! You know you want to!_

Slowly but finally my lips moved and responded back to his wonderful amazing kiss that I would die for. Suddenly, to my dismay, he pulled away. _Oh why did he _

_have to? I want him back! EDWWWAAARRDDD! I WANT HIM BACK. CALL HIM BACK!_

"Edward…." I moaned.

"Yes love? Do you need something? Are you ok? How are you feeling? Do you need medicine? Are you in pain? Can you-"

"Edward! Enough she just woke up! She doesn't need anyone playing 20 questions with her!" Rosalie snapped.

I opened my eyes wider and slowly the light turned into shapes and the shapes turned into images and the images turned into the people that I love.

"Guys….?" I asked.

Then Carlisle came in and looked at me.

"Bella! Honey your awake! Esme come over! She is finally awake. Bella is AWAKE!!" he screamed and ran over to me.

Esme came into the room with a smile and they both came and hugged me and kissed me.

"Oh my baby girl is ok! Finally you are awake" Carlisle said

"Oh Bella we thought you would never wake up! You scared me so much! Thank you Bella for fighting and staying with us!" Esme said while she hugged the crap out of me.

"What do you mean? What happened? I only remember sleeping for a while" I told them.

There expressions changed into shocked and Emmett's jaw practically hit the floor.

"You don't remember anything at all lil sis?" he asked

"Well I remember that Edward took me on a date and he officially asked me to be his girlfriend. Then he gave this necklace" I said as I pulled it out.

"Then-"

"OMFG! HE GOT THAT NECKLACE!! THAT IS THE PRETTIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! DADDY I WANT ONE!" Alice yelled.

"Ok Alice we will see. Now let Bella continue with her memory" he said calmly.

"Oh sorry" she replied with a blush as she looked at her feet.

"As I was saying after he gave me the necklace we got into the Jacuzzi and something shook the boat and…… that's all I remember really." I said.

"Really?" Edward asked

I nodded.

"Bella what happened was that we got out and something hit the boat. You fell over the railing but I got you back. Then you fell again and you hit your head and cracked it open. You fell into the water and became unconscious. I jumped in after you and I stayed in the water until the coast guard came. After that we were taken to the hospital. Nothing really happened to me but you had to get stitches for your head and you had a very severe hyperthermia."

I stared at him in shock.

"That's not all. You were in a coma and you were very close to dying." He said.

"Wow how long was I in the coma?" I asked

"Uhh well a little over two weeks. 17 days to be exact" Alice answered.

"Wow I could have died. Wow" I kept on saying with disbelief.

I could have died. What would have happened if I did? I would have left my family and friends and……_Edward._

"Well Bella we are going to have to run some tests on you just to make sure that you had no mental damage while you were in the coma." Carlisle said.

"Can you walk or do you want us to roll you to the x-ray?" he asked.

"I think I can walk" I told him but when I lifted my head it felt like someone threw a ball around my head.

"I am guessing that you can't walk. I will get one of the nurses to wheel you in, ok honey?"

I nodded and waited as the nurse came in and took me away to the x-ray room.

_**Epov**_

_She woke up! Finally just for one kiss! Why didn't I do that two weeks ago?!_

After they took Bella away everyone started talking and saying how happy they were to see her.

"Hey Edward do you believe that she didn't remember anything?' Jasper asked me.

I shook my head no.

"I am still pretty happy that Bella still has the necklace. I thought it would have come off by now." I stated.

They nodded.

"How about we go down to the cafeteria? Bella might be there for a while." Emmett asked.

We nodded again and walked out of the room into the hallway and into the elevator.

Each of us bought something to eat since we hadn't eaten since the lunch at school. I bought myself a triple chocolate chip brownie muffin and a bottle of lemonade.

We sat there for at least two hours chatting and eating until Esme came into the cafeteria and told us that Bella was back into the room and that she fine. Besides the hyperthermia which she was still getting over from, she had nothing wrong with her.

"When can she come back home and go to school?" Alice asked.

"Well they _might_ release her tomorrow because of her perfect condition." Esme answered.

Everyone smiled and started laughing. Everyone was finally relieved that our angel was back. She wasn't going to die. And she was all mine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day no one went to school because we stayed at the hospital entertaining Bella. We didn't want her to get bored and she had just woken up so we didn't want to leave her alone anyways.

We talked to her, played cards, took retarded pictures with her camera and Rosalie and Alice even gave her a manicure and pedicure.

That night she was released and when we got home we had a mini party.

"LETS ORDER SOME PIZZA!" Emmett screamed when we entered her house. So Rosalie ordered pizza, Alice picked out movies for a movie marathon and Jasper got out plates and cups. Bella and I just sat on the love seat that was in her living room snuggling against each other.

"You know….Edward I think I really, really like you. Edward I love you" she told me.

I sat there frozen because I had wanted to tell her that I loved her too.

"I love you too Bella. More then you know" I told her and kissed her softly on the lips. I was about to pull away but she grabbed my hair and pulled me closer and kissed me. At first she was rough but after I kissed her back she made it smooth and our lips glided across each others.

"Ok guys if you want to make out get a room. We are watching movies and eating for Bella!' Alice scolded.

We sat on the seat with Bella in between my legs and laying her head on my chest. We settled for an action movie Live Free or Die Hard and then Evan Almighty. The pizza guy had come and we were eating it with watching the movie.

Evan Almighty was hilarious and we were practically peeing ourselves.

After we saw those two movies Alice was going to put in another movie but Emmett said something.

"Hey how about we have a big party this Friday. I mean both Bella and Edward are alive and healthy and we should have a real party."

"Yeah your right. How would you guys like it?" both me and Bella nodded. A party is what we needed. We needed to have some fun.

"I can tell everyone at school" Jasper said. That was going to be easy. He had everyone's number and email.

"Yeah I can help with that" Rosalie said. That would also be easy for her. When she said something everyone would turn their heads to listen to whatever Rosalie had to say.

"So it's settled. We will have the party and we girls are going shopping tomorrow after school to buy new outfits. I can also get party stuff like plates and all that crap and Emmett can get the snacks and soda"

Alice said and we all chuckled as she said that the girls would go shopping.

"Are we going to use the stereo or should we hire a DJ?" Bella asked.

"Well whatever you guys want. It's your party" Jasper answered. We looked at each other and we already knew the answer.

"DJ" we said in unison.

"This is going to be one heck of a party" Alice said while popping in the next DVD.

**AN- so there it is!! The next chapter. So the party is going to be HUGE and pretty loud. They might get into a little trouble not that I am saying anything hint hint lol**

**Oh and for you guys that don't know what a triple chocolate chip brownie muffin is, it's a muffin that uses brownie mix, has chocolate chips in it and has fudge chips in some place. It's delicious and very chocolaty. **

**And are you guys happy that Bella is fine? I didn't want her to die either so I wouldn't let her! Also I might not be able to update for a while so don't get mad at me!**

**Review my faithful readers, review!**

**Hugs and kisses and presents,**

**Lexie**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN- I am so sorry that I could not update for the past few days. I was at my aunt's beach condo and she didn't like me to be typing on my laptop when you could be at the beach or in the pool.**

**Solo….. Thanks to everyone that reviewed including**_** bella barbie79, xAutumnTwilightx, and**_** of course**_** IrisOfTheRainbow **_**and last but not least**_** TwilightObSeSiVe!! **_

**Disclaimer- I, bookfan6196, do NOT own the Twilight series…..unfortunately.**

_**Bpov**_

The next morning I woke up to the birds chirping. I remembered that today we would have to announce our party. I got up quickly and ran to my bathroom.

I looked in my mirror and my eyes were filled with excitement. I COULDN'T wait for this party. Me and Alice were party people. I was like we were born to party and dance.

I was going to make sure that this party was going to be the biggest of the year _so far._

I got in the shower and quickly took it. Then I ran into my closet to look for something to wear.

_What should I wear? It's my first day back to school in two weeks and I need something nice._

I looked out the window and saw that it was raining.

"Great a perfect day for my hair" I muttered.

I decided on a short black denim skirt and a pair of gray Collin Stuart foldover boots and a gray tank top with a thin vest over it.

In the end I looked pretty damn good. I curled my hair and clipped back.

I went downstairs and found Emmett and Alice eating breakfast and they both were dressed cute but casual.

"Hot outfit" Alice said while eyeing my boots.

"Don't worry Alice you can borrow my boots any time" I said with a giggle.

She smiled brightly and went back to eating.

"So Jasper called and said that he had all the flyers printed out" Emmett said.

Me and Alice nodded and I grabbed a granola bar and an apple.

We went outside into the jeep and Emmett drove off to school. When we got there Jasper and Rosalie were on the hood of Edwards Volvo and Edward was yelling at them to get off.

I giggled and ran out into the pouring rain.

"Hey Mr. Mason….." I said into Edwards's ear.

He turned around and hugged me.

"Hey to you too" he answered back.

"Come on guys we are already soaked! Let's get inside!" Alice and Rosalie shrieked.

We ran inside trying not to get wet but we did.

The girls had to wring out their hair and fix our makeup.

During the whole day everyone would come up to me and tell me that they missed me and that they were happy I was fine. It was actually quite annoying.

"Don't worry love. I had to go through the same thing." Edward would remind me every once in a while.

In every class the teacher would want to speak to me and make sure that I was okay and then they would give me a list of things I missed and they would tell me to complete it before next Friday.

Finally lunch came and as I was walking I noticed that there were flyers hanging all over the place telling everyone about our party. They were pretty good and people would stop and read them.

We entered and more people flooded around me.

"Hey Bella! I am so glad you are ok!"

"WOW you were in a coma?!"

"Are you okay now?"

People shot questions at me like twenty questions and I didn't feel like answering them.

"Ok people leave my little sis alone please!" Emmett yelled and started pushing people away.

"Thanks Emmett" I said gratefully.

We got our lunches and sat down. We ate chatting about our party and who was going to get what.

"I will get all the paper plates and cups and decoration things." Alice said obviously.

"So I will get drinks and food" Emmett said happily. This guy likes food.

We went on and on.

"Me and Edward could get the best DJ" I told them.

They all nodded and we got up to throw away our trays.

I took out my phone and saw that we still had some time before the bell rung.

"Hey Rose I think you should tell everyone about the party now. We still have some time" I told her. I thought she was going to walk around and announce but what she did next was surprising.

She stood up on the table and shouted in her perfect voice for everyone to shut up.

"Ok people the reason I am standing on the table is because I have a very important announcement to make. As you all know Edward and Bella were in a horrible boat accident but they are all fine now" she had to pause because everyone clapped and cheered.

"Since they are so good we are going to be throwing a party for the both of them. You have probably seen the flyers all over school. It is at the Cullen house at 8 at night this Friday. There will be a real DJ and dancing and everything a party should have" Rosalie concluded. Everyone clapped again and she hopped off the table.

"Wow that was a good announcement" Edward said.

"Why thank you my dear cousin" she answered back.

So the rest of the day flew by and Alice decided that we would be going to go shopping for our party outfits.

Finding an outfit for a party is kinda hard though. You have to find something sexy but casual, cute but classy. If it's too sexy it's like you're at a club. If it's too casual it's like you're not even at a party and if it's too cute it's girly for a party. If it's too classy its seems a little elegant.

So we took my car and drove down to Seattle to our favorite boutique.

"Hi Jade you remember Rosalie right?' I asked when we stepped in.

"Yes of course. How could I not?" she said with a laugh.

So we went from rack to rack looking for something that appropriate for our big party.

Finally we found the winners. Alice had chosen a black tank top with silver shiny straps. It showed enough cleavage. She also had a black denim skirt and pair of black wrap up shoes with heels. The whole outfit looked hot on her tiny body.

Rosalie decided to go on with a red shirt with white polka dots on it. It showed a lot of cleavage, but hey this is Rosalie we are talking about. Next she had a short white mini pleated skirt and a pair if wrap up polka dot heeled shoes. Red really looked nice on Rosalie.

My out was a more or less skimpy. It was a green halter top with a _very _low V neck. The back was completely gone so it was completely exposed. I had a pair of white short shorts and white shoes with three straps on each shoe.

After we paid for it we decided to go help Alice buy some of the party things. We got different color light bulbs and so that the whole house would get the club look. Then we got one of those balls that shine lights everywhere. While we were finding things we saw this machine thing that would shoot out harmless lasers everywhere.

"We have to get this!" Alice shrieked. So we did. We bought everything else and got back into my car. Just as I sat down in the back seat my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey little sis. We got all the food and drinks. Eddie wants to know if he could book the DJ" Emmett said. In the background I heard Edward say something about hating being called Eddie.

"Uh sure just make sure that it is the best one in Washington" I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah we know. So I am going to order pizza okay?" he asked

"Yeah yeah brother bear" I said and he chuckled.

"Bye Bella-wella" Emmett said in a baby voice.

"Bye Emmy-wemmy" I shot back and hung up.

"Whats up with the baby voices?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh it's just something that me and Emmett do to annoy the hell out of each other" I replied.

We got home and we told Rosalie to stay for the pizza and for jasper too.

So they did. They girls took a shower and put on our pajamas. Rosalie wore one of Emmett's giant t-shirts.

The pizza came and we all sat down on the living room floor.

"How about we play something while we eat?' Emmett asked

"Ok what do you wanna play?' Jasper asked.

"How about truth or dare?!" Alice squeaked.

"Perfect" Emmett said mysteriously.

**AN- so there. The next chapter might take a while too but I will type as fast as my little hands will take me. Please review and I will post faster. Oooh I have an idea! If you review I will reply back and it will tell you one of the dares that they have to do.**

**Good bargain? So please review. Oh and outfits are on my profile.**

**-lexie**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN- hola my fellow fans! How are you? Well I am fine thanks for the concern. Lol ok enough with yappin! Time to read and review! **

**First I want to thank the **_**three **_**people just like I always do. Here they are:**

_**Im Bettin On Alice, TwilightObSeSiVe **_**and ladies and gentle men please give a round of applause and a drum roll for the next person.**

**clapping and drumming**

**Here she is!**

_**Lady Saruman!**_

**Let me tell you that I was the happiest freak on earth when I saw what she did. She read the whole story that I have written so far and reviewed for almost every freaking chapter!**

**The only person who has actually ever done that for me is **_**TwilightObSeSiVe!**_

**So ladies and gentlemen I think that they both deserve a round of applause!**

**Hooting, clapping, shouting, jumping and whistling**

**Ok everybody settle down. Now that I am done with my extremely long AN you guys must read and review!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or new moon or eclipse or breaking dawn or midnight sun (**

_**Bpov**_

So we were all getting prepared for the truth or dare game. Whenever we would play it would always end up really embarrassing in a way.

"Ok so let's explain the rules to Jasper, Rosalie and Edward since they never played it Cullen style. We give you a dare and you must do it or you get a 

punishment. If you get truth then you must answer with honesty and if you don't then you get a punishment. Good? Everyone understand?" Alice said.

We all nodded while Jasper had a panicky face.

"So who goes first?" Edward asked.

"Well I want to start!" Emmett shrieked like a little girl.

We nodded and he looked around the group looking for a victim.

"OK then Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course" he answered boldly.

Emmett smiled a wicked smile and said the dare.

"I dare you to take the pizza sauce and put it on the area above of Jasper's cock. Then you have to lick it off!" he said.

I looked at Edward and he had a mask of horror on his face.

_**Epov**_

_What! I had to lick Jasper's freakin cock! No way!_

"No" I said.

"Fine then you get a punishment" Emmett said with another smile.

"You would have to….. Get on top of the cafeteria table and pull down your pants and boxers.

_Ah shit no wonder they have their own style of truth or dare! They are good!_

"So what do you pick Eddie?" Rosalie asked.

"Fine I will do the dare. It's one thing to lick my cousin's cock and another to strip in front of the cafeteria." I said with a grimace and I saw Jaspers face filled with horror.

"Sorry cuz" I said as I leaned toward him.

"OK Jasper pull down your pants just about up to the tip of your dick." Alice said.

"Bella you get the pizza slice and spread it" she said.

So jasper laid down and pulled his pants down. I looked at Bella and I could tell she was trying to stifle in her giggles.

She rubbed the pizza all over him and then pulled back. There was sauce, cheese and even a pepperoni on his skin.

Everyone was staring at me…waiting.

I leaned in and did it. I licked him as quickly as I could and swallowed each piece of cheese and the pepperoni and licked up all the sauce. His skin was all smooth and marbly.

_Weird. _ I finished as quickly as I could. I didn't think it was normal for a tongue to slide so smoothly over a guy's skin like that.

I pulled back and everyone erupted into laughter. The only people frowning were me and poor Jasper.

After everyone calmed down it was my turn.

"Ok um….Alice truth or dare?"

"Uhh dare…I think" she said.

"Ok I dare you to give Rosalie a peck on the lips."

She nodded and we all watched as she headed over to Rosalie.

"Ok here I go. My first ever kiss with a girl" she said meekly.

She bent in and kissed Rosalie on the lips. To my surprise and everyone else's Rosalie kissed her back.

"What? If she was going to peck my on the lips I thought I would make it more interesting. It was my first lesbian kiss too" she said after they pulled away.

"Ok Bella truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth. Definitely. I know exactly how your dares are" she said with a frown.

"OK then. Is it true that you had a secret dream world where you had a student affair with Mr. Brenner from L.A?" Alice asked with a smirk.

Bella blushed so hard that I thought she was going to turn into a tomato any second.

She nodded and answered.

"He was a mega cutie. It was just a dream fantasy thing though. But hey you got to admit he was hot. He was only a few years older than us and he was a student teacher." she said with a pout that would make anybody melt.

"Fine enough about me. Emmett truth or dare?" she asked but we all knew the answer.

"DARE BABY!!" he yelled.

"Ok then Emmett. I dare you to go into the kitchen and grab some icing. Then squeeze it all into Rosalie's hair. Let's see how she reacts to that"

Everyone smiled except Emmett. We all knew that Rosalie was obsessed with her blonde hair. She glared at Bella and then at Emmett.

"Uhh what if I don't do it? Emmett asked.

"Well then you will have to burn Alice's homecoming dress" Bella said.

"Oh Emmett if you get even near my dress I will knock the living daylights out of you!" Alice shrieked.

"Sorry Rose but Alice will literally kill me." he said with a frown.

"AND SO WILL I!" Rosalie screeched.

Emmett ran into the kitchen and came out with dark blue icing from the tube kind.

He went over to Rose and stood over her.

"OK here I go. This is the death of me." he said and started to squeeze the bottle.

Little by little the blue goo came out and landed in a giant pile on top of her head. Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs and started clawing at Emmett but jasper held her back.

Finally the goo finished and Rosalie started to get up.

"Ooooo Emmett sometimes you really suck…but I know that I will forgive you and that Alice would have literally killed you? She said with a smile and they started to kiss.

We all smiled and hooted.

"Ok that's enough you too get a room." Jasper said.

We sat back down and continued the game until the pizza was all gone and we got bored.

We said goodbye to everyone and got into my Volvo and we drove away.

_**Bop**_

Last night had been so much fun. I really missed Edward. Wow well that was random. Wait today is the party!!

I ran and put on clothes, shoes and did my hair and makeup.

Then I got breakfast and we all jumped into Alice's Porsche.

We drove to school and met up with Edward, Rosalie and Jasper.

I gave Edward a long passionate kiss because I had missed him so much.

The rest of the day flew by and I was starting to get really close to Edward. Every time I saw him I would give him a kiss, sometimes a passionate and sometimes a chaste one.

By the time ninth period came I was fidgeting around in my seat waiting for the bell to ring so we could go home and party!

Finally the bell rung and I practically flew out of the classroom.

I met everyone at the Porsche and I threw my things in the car. Rosalie was coming home with us because she already had her clothes there.

When we got home we set everything up and called the DJ to make sure that he would me here on time which he was.

Then we set up the food and the drinks and the lights and lasers. Then we got the furniture moved around so that the whole entire living room was empty so people could dance.

Edward and jasper got here and they helped us finish the rest.

While the guys finished up the girls went and got ready. I put on my halter top and shorts and high heels.

Then I helped Rosalie and Alice with their outfits and make up and then they did mine.

Finally after what seemed like hours we got downstairs. The whole place looked amazing.

The light bulbs had been changed so it was a very colorful dark place. The lasers were on and they looked hot.

Emmett had even found a fog machine from when we were kids in the basement so it gave the place a dreary look.

The DJ arrived and he started setting up the beats and the music.

"Cool party. Like the fog. Looks hot" he said in short words.

Even before the people were here we knew that this would be a hot party. The music was blaring; Esme and Carlisle decided to stay in a hotel for the night also we had the whole place to ourselves and the lights and fog looked great together.

Just then the doorbell rang.

_DING! DONG!_

**AN- ya like? Huh? Well I hope you did. How about the twist for the truth or dare. Ha Edward licking jasper that just seems funny to me. Sorry for those who thought that it wasn't.**

**So please review. You know I decided that if you don't review I will stop writing foreva! No joke. If I don't get reviews this story along with my other one is history and I will disappear from the face of the earth.**

**Really I am not joking. Don't tempt me cuz I will. So instead of endangering this story along with my other one why don't you just review!? I will be the happiest person in the world and I will update faster.**

**Also there is a new poll on my profile. Please vote! It is important!**

**Love yas (ESPECIALLY if you review and vote)**

**Lexie**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN- ok so I got five reviews for the last chapter! Whats up with that? How did this happen? I got 116 hits and 5 reviews. The most I ever got was 10 reviews for one chapter. I am going to cry!! '(**

**Well this chapter is dedicated for the people that did review because now they are my new best friends! But if you didn't review…. Oh I am not good at holding grudges! Fine everyone can read it but this is for especially for **_**my**_** reviewers who are:**

_**Lady Saruman, Im Bettin On Alice, molly0rose, xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX and HPTL.**_

**Ok so here is the party scene.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it but I wish I did.**

_**Bpov**_

Alice ran over to the door and a crowd of people entered the house. Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Malory and Tyler and Eric and so many other people.

I even saw people that I didn't know. The DJ put on the first song which was _Disturbia _by Rihanna.

Everyone started dancing and laughing and eating the snacks that we had put out.

The fog was perfect for this song. Kinda creepy.

_Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gunna play nice  
watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
your train of thought will be altered  
so if you must falter be wise  
_

_your mind is in Disturbia  
it's like the darkness in the light  
Disturbia  
am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia._

The song was playing loudly and the whole room was shaking from the vibrations.

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be bum bum  
bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

"Hey Bella, you lookin' hot tonight. Want to dance?" I turned around and saw mike with a sleazy smile as his eyes lingered on my breasts.

"Mike why don't you go find some other harlot who would want to dance with you?" I hissed coldly.

"Oh come on. You're the hostess and you're supposed to be nice"

"Yeah well you're the guest and you're supposed to have manners." I shot back.

"Any problems here?" a smooth silky voice said.

I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Yes Edward. Mike here won't leave me alone" I said.

"Sorry Mike but I am going to have to ask you to leave my girlfriend alone." Edward said with a glare.

"Fine whatever." Mike muttered and walked away.

"Want to dance?" Edward asked.

I smiled and nodded. We started swaying to Disturbia and it soon ended. The next song that came on was _Low_ by Flo Rida.

Everyone started grinding each other and whenever they started repeating _Low _the girls would drop down to the floor and come back up. I saw Alice and Jasper doing it to Jasper and Emmett. It was so funny to watch.

I did it to Edward and I came up slowly and made sure he 'felt' it.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up.

"Bella this dancing is making it hard for me" he whispered with strain in his voice.

I giggled and kept on swaying my hips and occasionally grinding.

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
boots with the fur (with the fur)  
the whole club was lookin at her  
She hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Them baggy sweatpants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (smack)  
she hits the floor (she hits the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low._

The party was great so far. Everyone was dancing, eating, talking and having fun. It kind of resembled a rave except there was no booze.

The lasers were everywhere and it was just so great until I noticed something.

Some guy I think was in his senior year looked….kinda tipsy.

"Edward I will be right back. Hold on." I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

I went up to the guy and remembered him as a guy named Justin.

HE WAS HOLDING A BOTTLE OF LIQUOR IN HIS HAND!!

He took a huge swing and then he fell onto some guy.

I looked around but I couldn't see much from the fog. I went toward the food and noticed that there was like three big coolers near the drinks.

_Wait this isn't ours!_ I opened it and saw beer, liquor, booze and any other kind of alcohol

"Oh shit, oh shit. We aren't allowed to drink yet!" I muttered.

I ran around until I found Alice.

"Alice we have a little problem."

She was dancing with Jasper and she had a cup of punch in her hand.

"What is it?" she asked hyperly.

"Someone snook in like three giant coolers of alcohol! We could get arrested!" I shrieked.

"WHAT!!" she yelled.

We ran over to the coolers and the word of alcohol must have spread cuz one of them were completely empty. I looked around and saw that half of all the seniors and juniors had some kind of beer or something in their hands.

Just then Eric came over with two bottles of liquor in his hands and he was way past drunk. He couldn't walk in a straight line.

I ran over to him and tried to take the bottles out of his hands but they didn't even budge.

He leaned on me and his breath stunk of a lot of liquor. I used all my might to not vomit.

"Hey Bella. Ooohh the view from here is pretty good. They look very pretty" he said in a slurry way as he leaned on my shoulder and his head was facing my boobs.

_Great so he was drunk, horny and couldn't even walk or talk right._

All of a sudden he just fell to the floor. _Now he passed out. Perfect._

"WOOOHHOOOOO!!" Someone yelled and I looked up toward the top of the stairs to see someone sliding down the rails!!

And that person was Emmett!!

Alice must have seen it too because she suddenly shrieked.

Edward and jasper came running toward us.

"Emmett…. Stairs...Rosalie?" Jasper said huffing for air.

"Where Rosalie?" I asked.

"Well little story. Emmett saw all the booze and he started drinking and so did Rosalie" Edward said.

"Stupid Emmett. Now Rosalie is going to do something rash and they could get themselves drunk!!"Alice shrieked angrily.

"But where is she?" I asked again.

Everyone shrugged.

"Hello everyone!! Look at me" someone yelled slurrily.

Just then Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland – Promiscuous came on. We looked toward the stairs and saw Rosalie…..and she was dressed in my last year's Halloween costume!

She must have gotten one into my closet and gotten it. It was a very sexy angel's costume that Alice had begged me to get with her while she had gotten a naughty leprechaun outfit which fit perfectly because of her height.

It was a white corset with sparkles on it. There were wings and white leggings. Then there was a halo and a see through long skirt. There was also a pair of clear high heels.

It was a little tight on her chest though and her breasts were popping out. She stood at the top of the stairs and slowly and seductively came down the stairs.

"ROSALIE, ROSALIE, ROSALIE!!" The guys including Emmett chanted as she came down. The skirt was removable and when she got to the bottom she ripped it off.

Now her bare long tan legs were shown and the guys went wild.

Me and Alice looked at each other and started cracking up but stopped when we saw Jasper glaring at us.

"That's my sister!! She is making a fool of herself and she is going to regret it tomorrow!" he yelled.

We all ran after her and tried to get her covered up.

"No guys leave me alone!! You are ruining the show!" she slurred.

"Rosalie you are the show and you have to stop!" jasper hissed at her but she didn't listen and she ran past us and onto the railings again. Then she started dancing on them like a pole dance!

I looked at the guys and half of them had pitched a tent.

"Rosalie stop!!" Jasper yelled and most of the girls had tried to get the guys attention back by dancing with them and eventually she stopped but she went to go dance with other guys too.

"Hey Bella! Why don't we just relax a little? Like I mean why don't we just have a bottle of beer. Just one!? Please?! We will get a little loose but won't be entirely drunk" Alice begged.

Well it was a little typical. I mean she was the youngest one and she didn't want to babysit.

"Ok Alice but only one!!" I told her and we ran to get one.

I noticed that Edward had already a beer and he looked fine.

"Edward we are going to take one. If we go to take another one please stop us!" I told him desperately.

"Ok Bella don't worry I had two so I am not that bad. I will watch you guys" he said and when I turned around Alice was holding a beer out to me and she already had her own.

"One Alice and then we have to get the booze out of here!" I told her and took my first sip.

**AN- good? Bad? Too much or not enough? Well tell me what you think in your reviews. Please review and if you didn't vote please go and do it. So please please review and I will update tomorrow. If you don't you won't get another update until next Thursday because I am going to my aunt's beach house.**

**So it's your choice. Review and get a chapter tomorrow or don't review and never get a chapter. Also please vote. **

**Oh and Rosalie's little costume is on my profile.**

**Loves **

**Lexie**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN- so I got one more review then last chapter. But I have decided that even if you guys don't review I will still write because I love writing. And I don't like pushing people around to review. But just if you wanted to know I had 119 hits and 6 reviews. I am still happy because I actually got reviews but my goal was to reach one hundred reviews for the last chapter and it didn't. But no matter.**

**So these are the people that reviewed:**

_**Sarkule, Book lover 94, tw-i-see-light, xAutumnTwilightx, Lady Sarumen, and Im Bettin On Alice.**_

**Discalmer- I will never own twilight.**

_**Jpov**_

_Ok this party is definitely getting out hand. Here I am trying to be the adult and protect Rosalie and….. Where did Edward, Bella and Alice go??_

Rosalie was getting wild again and she was running around screaming "Where is my sexy beast?!" I haven't seen Emmett or even Bella and Alice and Edward for a while.

The DJ was still playing and it was getting really damn annoying. Just then the DJ took out a microphone and spoke through it.

"Hey everyone!! You like the party?" he asked and everyone cheered.

"Well I just got a request for the song _Eye of the Tiger._"

The song came on and then Emmett came at the top of the stairwell just like Rosalie had done except he was wearing a bright green speedo!

He had a loopy smile on and his hair was all messed up. He was also wearing polka dot rain boots and he was holding a microphone in one hand and a stuffed animal that looked like a tiger.

The beginning was still going so right now it was only the beat. Emmett came down the stairs shaking his ass and he even turned around and he like vibrated his ass!! He looked like a man stripper!!

Everyone was laughing and that kept Emmett going. The words came on and he started shouting them into the microphone. Some people were dancing to his horrible singing, some were singing and chanting, some were screaming his name and some were just laughing hysterically on the floor. I was one of them.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger... woah woah woah_

Emmett kept on singing and he finally got to the bottom of the stairs. The song was about finish but Emmett kept on going.

He got over to the food stand and he put the stuffed animal between his legs and he screamed into the microphone again.

"GO TIGGY GO!!" he said and started running off with the tiger between his legs.

He past the fruit punch bowl and he grabbed it. Then he turned it over on his head and it poured all over him. Then he put the bowl on top of his head and he ran off again.

I saw Rosalie running toward him.

"HEY SEXY BEAST WAIT!! I WANT TO RIDE TOO!" she yelled and he stopped.

She jumped on his back and they ran off again until I couldn't see them.

Everyone was laughing. I went around looking for Alice and Bella and I saw them drinking beer.

"NO GUYS STOP!!" I shrieked and ran toward them.

"Hey Jasper you want one?" Alice asked me.

"No thanks I am good but you guys have to stop. We are in charge of this party and we have to stop this! We have to get the booze OUT!" I told them.

"Uh huh" Bella muttered.

"Um guys how many beers did you have?" I asked.

"Uh Three!" Alice said while sticking up all five fingers.

_Aww shit now I am the only one who isn't under the influence of alcohol._

"Uh I guess I will have to do this myself…" I muttered and walked off.

I went over to the coolers filled with that….crap.

On the way I saw Edward passed out on the floor.

I took the coolers and dragged them off to the kitchen. Everywhere I went I would pass someone holding alcohol and I would just rip it out of their hands.

I got to the kitchen and threw all the coolers outside through the back door.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie lying on the grass sleeping…..or maybe they were passed out too.

I ran back inside and looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning.

I ran up to the DJ.

"Listen dude you have to turn off the music! Everyone has to leave!"

He nodded and took the music off. Then he started packing up.

I got back to the bottom and turned off the lasers and the fog machine. I couldn't put on the regular lights because we had changed the light bulbs.

I went back up the stairs and took one of the microphones before the DJ packed it up.

"EVERYONE OUT!! THIS PARTY IS OFFICIALLY OVER" I yelled and many people looked up and groaned.

No one left so I ran back downstairs and opened the front door.

Quickly I dragged people through the front door and through them toward any car.

Half the people were gone and I was getting tired.

"GET OUT OR I AM CALLING THE COPS!!" I shrieked and everyone looked up at me. I took out my phone and they all panicked.

In less than a minute everyone was out.

"Well that was what I should have done at the beginning…." I muttered.

I looked around the room and saw that Edward was still on the floor sleeping near the food and Alice and Bella were on a love seat on top of each other sleeping.

Emmett and Rosalie were probably still outside.

I looked out the front door and the front yard was completely abandoned. No one was there. But there were beer bottles all over the place.

I looked back inside and saw that most of the floor was trashed and there were shirt and hats hanging from the rails.

_Great now we have a lost and found._ I ran to the front and picked up the bottles so no one would see. Most of them were broken and there were pieces of glass everywhere.

"Oh perfect. This party couldn't get any better" I muttered.

I didn't even care anymore. I was tired and my muscles hurt from throwing everyone out of the house. I had a massive headache and I wanted to throw up.

I took everything inside and threw it into the recycling bin. I went back into the living room and bent down to pick up some garbage.

"Oh screw it!"

And then I fell to the floor and fell asleep.

**AN- there you go. You see I updated today. I might have time to update tomorrow if I squeeze it in. Maybe. Keep your fingers crossed. **

**You know what my favorite part was? When Emmett came down wearing a speedo. I started laughing myself.**

**So I am only going to say it once. Please review and vote. I really want to write the next story. But it might be rated M. So if you guys read it tell me if you want it to be T.**

**Xoxo,**

**Lexie**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN- ok thank you guys for reviewing. I am a happy girl now. So let me thank people just like I always do. So thank you to:**

_**Sarkule, studygirl17, Lady Sarumen, and xAutumnTwilightx... and Im Bettin On Alice.**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this.**

_**bpov**_

I woke up to the sun shining through the windows. I was on the love seat in my living room and my head was on top of Alice's butt.

"Oh sun why did you have to come out today?" I groaned. The light was giving me a headache.

I looked around the room.

The whole place was a mess. No it wasn't even a mess. It was like a tornado had just thrown up all over the place.

The furniture that had been pushed up against the walls had food stains and crumbs all over them. The floor was littered with snacks, bottles, and glass.

The expensive wooden floors that you could only get in Europe were scratched and cracked to no end.

_Aww great. Esme is going to kill us._

Poor Edward was lying next to the stairs and jasper was face down by the entry of the kitchen.

_Where are Emmett and Rose?_

I got up slowly for the sake of my head and walked into the kitchen. I looked out the back door and saw such a funny sight that I laughed and then threw up in the sink.

It was Emmett and rose and they were lying by the pool. Emmett had a stuffed tiger by his legs and he was wearing a bright green Speedo. Rosalie was wearing my angel costume still and the halo was all bent now. But the funniest part was that instead of Emmett trying to hold Rosalie in his arms, Rosalie had Emmett in her arms.

It was actually adorable. Emmett was too big for her arms and they ended up dangling around his body. I felt nauseous again and I threw up in the sink once more.

I washed it out quickly and looked at the clock.

It was 10:06. Wait what time did Esme and Carlisle say they were coming back home?

"Oh my god they were coming home at 11:30!" I shrieked.

We had so much to do before they came back. They specifically told us that they wanted this place the same way it was before they left.

"Aww crap" I groaned as I went into the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of Advil and went and got three big water bottles filled. I opened the Advil bottle, took out a pill and put it in my mouth. I opened one of the water bottles and swallowed the pill.

_Now to go give everyone else the wake up call._

I went into the backyard and pulled out the hose. I squirted Emmett and Rose until they woke up cursing and swearing their hearts out.

"God what the hell is this!? Why am I freakin' wet! And why the heck am I in a Speedo?" Emmett yelled.

"Crap! It's cold! IT'S COLD! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF WHOEVER IS DOING THIS DOESN'T STOP I WILL CLAW THEIR EYES OUT!!" Rosalie screeched.

Rosalie was never really a morning person.

"Guys wake up! Carlisle and Esme are coming home and we have to clean and fast" I said and I threw a water bottle and two pills toward them.

I ran back inside and sprinted into the living room.

"Wake up! EVERYONE WAKE UP!! WE NEED TO CLEAN! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ALCOHOLIC BUMS!!" I yelled as I went around kicking everyone.

Jasper woke up first.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Whatever. Help me by starting to clean this place" I said and threw a pill and a bottle toward him.

He looked confused.

"For the hangover…." I said

"Oh I don't have one. I didn't drink but I am really tired from emptying _your _house out last night" he smirked.

He threw them back and started picking up the trash. Emmett and Rosalie came into the room looking like soaking wet rats.

"Guys clean now!" Hire a maid if you have too but we need to hurry up" I ordered and they nodded.

Of course the lazy Emmett took out his phone and dialed the cleaning service.

I went over and threw Alice off the love seat. She hit the floor and she screamed out like a possessed pixie.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?! BELLA I KNOW IT YOU! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" She yelled with her eyes closed.

"Alice wake up! Mom and Pops are coming home in an hour." I tried to say soothingly but it came out more like a hiss.

"GOD DAMMIT BELLA HIRE THE CRAPPY CLEANING TEAM THEN!" she yelled again.

"Woops sorry little sis. They are full today and they can't bring in the cleaning team until noon" Emmett said sadly.

"Fine whatever!" Alice said softer this time.

I nudged her with my foot and dropped an Advil on the floor and a water bottle. She took it happily and put the pill it in her mouth.

I heard a groan and I turned around to see Jasper throwing old stale popcorn and pretzels at Edward.

"Leave him alone and start helping!" I said angrily and I walked over to Edward.

I bent down and kissed him softly.

"Mmm Bella" he mumbled against my lips.

"Wake up Eddie Boy. You were supposed to make sure that me and Alice didn't have more than one beer and we ended up drink 3….or maybe 5….or 6?"I wondered.

He chuckled softly. "Sorry love. Forgive me?"

"Of course. Now get up and help clean up this mess." I put a pill in his hand and gave him the last bottle.

So after I woke up Edward we all went into cleaning over drive.

Alice swept up the pieces of food and glass on the floor while the guys moved all the furniture back into the places where they belonged.

Me and Rosalie were on our knees trying to make the European floor look shiny and sparkly again but unfortunately there was no avail.

"Guys there is a little problem" Alice said from the kitchen.

We walked in and saw that Esme's China cabinet was broken and half of all the tea cups and plates were in pieces.

"Nooo" I groaned.

"We are dead…..like bad" Emmett moaned.

"Let's check if anything else in the house is messed up" Edward said and we all scrambled around everywhere. We met back in the living room to tell our 'stories'.

"Well?" Jasper asked.

"Well in my room and Alice's room the closet doors are definitely broken and some clothes are missing and some are dangling in the bathroom and other rooms." I said.

Alice grimaced at the thought of her clothes being touched by other people.

"Almost all the beds have sex stains and the blankets are wrinkled up" Rosalie said.

"Eww no one go on the beds unless we washed them. People were doing it on there" Emmett said.

"Dad's office is all messed up. People must have been messin around in there" Alice said quietly.

"Why didn't we lock that up before the people came?" Edward asked.

"We did. They must have broken in" I said.

We kept on saying things that would definitely piss off Esme and Carlisle.

"Someone's pants are in the pool and there are clothes hanging from some doorknobs" Jasper said.

Everyone cringed at the thought of having to touch them.

"Ok so Rosalie and I will get all the sheets and put them in the wash. Emmett and Alice clean Dad's office and try to make it look as good as you can. Edward and Jasper can get the clothes and put them in bags and send them to some charity club" I said and everyone nodded and we went off the work.

I ran to everyone room to get the sheets and I just threw them in the wash. The less time they were in my hands the better.

I saw Jasper and Edward using salad tongs to get all the clothes into the bags.

Emmett and Alice were struggling to find files and places were Carlisle's papers went.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:20.

I went faster and went to take the trash out. I looked around the house. It still looked horrible. The expensive floors that our parents had taken years to find were ruined. The stair railings were broken in some places.

Esme's precious China was broken. The furniture was ruined too. The food stains were impossible to get out and they alcohol stains still smelt like alcohol.

I looked at the clock again.

11:25. Just minutes until our death. I heard the doorknob opening and I turned around to see Esme and Carlisle walking through the door.

"Kids we are home!" Carlisle called.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**AN- see I had time to squeeze in one more update! Happy?**

**So the next chapter will be their punishment.**

**Well René and Charlie have to choose Edward, Jasper and Rose's punishment.**

**So please review!**

**Xoxoxo,**

**Lexie**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN- I know that I haven't update in a while now but don't be mad because I was at my aunt's house and I wasn't allowed on her computer. But anyways I am now going to update. You know something else? I am so dedicated to you guys. I haven't even read Breaking Dawn yet and I am still updating. I am under pressure to read though.**

**So anyways I am now going to thanks everyone, starting with:**

_**Dede13, Alice-Bella-Rosalie, .just.Edward.and.Me.baby., HPTL, Twilight-Forever95, Im Bettin On Alice, lucyck, vamp1994, Lady Saruman, Book Lover 94, xAutumnTwilightx, and Sarkule.**_

**So if you just saw you wonderful name on here then you know that I was happy with you when I got your reviews. **

**So on with the story.**

_**Bpov**_

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. We are so going to get it. _Esme had a look that could kill and Carlisle looked like he was about to rip someone's throat out.

"I want everyone in the dining room this instant. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward too" Carlisle literally growled.

We got into the dining room and my poor mother almost started crying at the sight of her broken rare expensive china pieces.

"Sit down" Carlisle hissed at everyone and we sat in a blink.

"Ok I want to know the truth right now. And only the truth or your punishment will be far worse then what I have planned. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward, you guys will have the same punishment. I will just speak to René and Charlie." Carlisle said smug. Whatever he had in mind must be really bad.

"Ok dad well please don't freak out on us…." Alice began.

"FREAK OUT?! FREAK OUT!? HOW CAN WE NOT FREAK OUT?? We expected our house- that took years to complete- to be just as when we left it. And we come home to find that our furniture, floor, railings, plates….everything is ruined" Esme said and she started crying.

I felt immediately guilty and by the look on everyone's faces they must have felt the same way.

"Ok begin" Carlisle growled again as he tried to soothe Esme.

"Well you see….what happened was that the party was going really smooth at first. Like really great and it was rated PG." Alice began.

"But it soon became rated R" Jasper said.

"Someone had sneaked in some beer, rum, any kind of liquor they brought it." Rosalie continued.

"And they people started drinking and then everything became wild and everyone was horny and-"Edward said shuddering at the memory.

"Wait did you guys drink too?" Carlisle asked.

We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Well Jasper didn't. He really saved it before the cops were called" Alice said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Ok well as you can see this is house a mess. We are all going to be helping in getting all of our stuff replaced with the same or better things. But I am not going to pay for it…..you are" Carlisle said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" we all yelled.

"Yep sorry. You will get jobs, and pay for new…well everything. And Alice your credit card will be stopped for two months, Emmett your jeep will not be used in two months. All of you will have your phones taken away and will not be able to 

go to parties at all. So the faster you get your jobs the faster you get your stuff back." Carlisle said smug.

Everyone had horror in their eyes and Alice looked as if she was cry and throw a tantrum.

"But daddy-"Alice began with a pout and her baby voice.

"Enough Alice. I will not fall for your pouting today. Let me call the Hales and then you guys can go job hunting!" he said happily. I looked at Esme and she looked like she was happy with the decision.

I saw Carlisle's face as he talked to someone on the phone.

"Yes officer. We will be right there. Thank you" he said and he looked at us.

He face was somber and he stared at everyone.

"Honey what is it?" Esme asked.

"We have to get to the Hale house immediately." He said and we all ran outside.

_**Epov**_

After Carlisle said that we all ran into the garage and jumped into the cars. The way that Carlisle's face was…..it was a little scary. Something was wrong and it was bad. I looked at Jasper and Rosalie and their faces looked scared too.

I tried to smile but I think it came out more like a frown because they grimaced.

Carlisle sped down the streets as we raced to Jasper's house. When we got there, there were a couple of police cars in front of the house.

Carlisle stopped the car and we all jumped out.

"Carlisle…tell us why you brought us home to find the police here" Jasper said.

"Hello Carlisle. Are these their children?" an officer came and pointed to me Rose and Jasper. Carlisle nodded even though I technically wasn't and the officer came up to us.

"Jasper, Rosalie and Edward. We are sorry to tell you this but….. Your parents died" the officer said with a look of sorrow on his face.

"What?? Ho-how?" Rosalie sputtered out before she went into tears.

"I heard that you spent the night at the Cullen's house right?" We nodded.

"Well that night they must have gone out without you three and as they were coming back home they were hit by kids around your age. They were drunk and it sounded like they were coming home from a party. None of them died, they were just injured. You might know them. The driver was known as….Mike Newton" he said as everyone's face went up in shock.

Rene and Charlie had died because of a wild party that we threw and couldn't control. Right then and there I felt so guilty and I think everyone else did too.

Rosalie was hysterical and she kept on chanting "It's our entire fault".

Jasper had tears streaming down his face and Carlisle had a frown and Esme was murmuring things that were inaudible.

Everyone was so sad. Too sad. I couldn't take it. It was like a replay of when my parents…..

I broke into a sob and walked back to the car.

_Why is my life like this? First my parents and now my only family….. How much has changed in a matter of a month. _

The tears that I didn't cry at my parent's funeral finally came out. I sobbed at the thought of my family all being gone. This was wrong. This can't happen to one person in less than a month.

First my parents, then almost Bella and now my only family.

"Edward?" I heard a soft soothing voice ask. I looked up to see my beautiful angel with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Edward" she wailed and ran into my arms.

"Edward how do you do it. So much has happened in such a small amount of time and…. You are just so strong. It's like every time that something happens you just get stronger."

"Bella I don't think I am strong at all. I feel like a selfish creature that only thinks about himself. If I hadn't gotten drunk that night I could have stopped you and Alice and none of this would have happened." I told her quietly.

"Edward it was a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. But my dad says that he is going to make the funeral and that he is going to take care of the whole thing." She said.

"But Bella….me Jasper and Rose don't have any other family that could take custody of us. We are all on our own." I said as I thought about it.

"Edward don't worry. When Rosalie told us that, Alice thought of the brilliant idea of letting you guys stay with us. My parents want to adopt you. You guys can come and live with us." She said with a smile.

I kissed the top of her head and smiled back. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward" she replied with another soft kiss on my lips.

**AN- ok some of you might be mad that I killed René and Charlie but you have to understand that it was hard to keep them in the story. They just didn't do anything so I thought that if they got out of the picture then it would flow more.**

**And don't worry. The punishments are still going to go but after the funeral. So probably in the chapter after this one. Be patient it will pay off. Especially Alice and Emmett trying to get a job and no shopping or jeep.**

**Oh and reviews are very welcome.**

**Love,**

**Lexie**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN- don't kill me!! When was the last time I updated? Well I have the same excuse as before. My aunts. But at least I am updating now. So I want to thank….**

_**Im Bettin On Alice, Alice-Bella-Rosalie, Sarkule, lucyck, fax and mango, Twilight-Forever95, Lady Sarumen, and cullen1994.**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own it or do I? I wish….**

_**Bpov**_

That week we had arranged Rene and Carlisle's funeral. The whole thing was long and not really entertaining but we all gave respect. Jasper and Rosalie cried to no end, but Edward hadn't cried since the day we found out.

So two week had passed and everything was almost normal again. Edward, jasper and Rosalie had moved in with us and at first they would always lock themselves up but I think they learned that they had to face the music and get on with life.

It was like nothing had ever happened. Not. But it was definitely better than before which is why I think Carlisle made his decision.

"Everyone to the dining room. Family meeting" he bellowed through the house.

We all went over to the dining room where Esme was sitting looking happy. The house was still a mess for they hadn't bought anything. I was hoping that they would forget the whole idea of jobs and just buy all the furniture.

"Ok as you all remember I told you that you would have to get jobs to repay all of this damaged. If all of you get a job then it would probably be paid off soon. There are six of you so it will go fast…. Not. You guys owe us a little over 3 million dollars."

We all gasped. That would take forever to pay off.

"So I suggest that you get job hunting right now" Esme told us and we all jumped up.

Each of us ran to our own cars. Carlisle had bought Rosalie and Jasper their own cars when they moved in as a present. Jasper had gotten a 2009 Cadillac XLR and what a beauty it is.

Rosalie had gotten a red 2008 Saturn Sky. That was also a hot car.

Emmett was about to get into his jeep.

"Sorry Emmett. No Jeep for you" Carlisle teased as he held up the keys. Emmett looked like he was about cry. He looked like a little kid that just dropped his ice cream.

"But Carlisle…. How am I supposed to go?" Emmett said.

"Ask them to drive you. Or walk. Or take a bus. Or taxi" Carlisle said with amusement.

Emmett pouted and I swear I saw a tear come.

"But I want my jeep" he said sadly.

Everyone was trying to keep in their laughter including Carlisle and Esme.

"Sorry Emmett" he said again.

He turned around and looked at us.

"Uh guys can I go with one of you?" he whispered.

"Aww come with me Emmett" Jasper said and he sullenly ambled toward his car.

I turned around and looked at Edward.

"Bye Edward. I love you and good luck" I said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You too" he said with a smile.

We went our separate ways.

I drove all around Forks looking for some place that would be suitable. _Oh well I will just apply for lots of places and then I will go to the first one that accepts me._

So I went to lots of places: fast food joints, waitressing, and other clothing stores.

As I was driving I passed a new bar with a help wanted sign on the front.

_Mmm a bar huh?_

I parked and went inside. The place was a little crowded, but it looked better than I expected. There was a DJ playing beats and mixes. It had a big bar with lots of different kinds of drinks sitting on the counter and on the back.

There was a really nice stage in the back and the bar even had a second floor. There was also a dance floor with lights shining over it. I thought this was a bar.

I frowned and stepped back outside to read the name.

_**Papa's club and bar.**_

Oh that explains how nice it looks and the stage and DJ.

I walked back inside and asked one of the bartenders about the help wanted.

"Oh yeah, go to the manager. He needs pretty girls like you to do the bartending and waitressing" he said while letting his eyes roam around my body.

"Thanks" I said coldly and walked to the back.

I knocked on the manager's door and waited until I heard him say to come in

I walked inside to find a heavy man with greasy slick black hair and little squinty eyes. He had double chins and a pig nose. He was smoking a cigar and when he saw me he smiled showing dark yellow disgusting teeth.

"Hey little lady. What are you here for?" he asked in voice that sounded like he had something sticking to his throat.

"Well I saw the help wanted sign and was wondering if I could apply" I told him.

He looked at me and smiled again.

"Wait what? No application or anything?" I asked.

"Nope. Your job will be to waiter all the drinks to the tables and occasionally makes drinks. The other guys out there will teach you how. You are the only girl working here so far. This is a new place so there aren't many people…..yet"

"Oh. Ok. When do I start?" I asked.

"How about tonight?" he said.

_Well the aster I start the faster I get the money and the tips._

"Sure" I told him and he smiled that gross smile of his.

"Well we have some uniforms for you so here" he said and through me what looked like a platinum silver shirt and a pair of bunny ears.

"Oh and these are the shoes" he pointed to the corner where I saw a box filled with shoes.

"Find your size and your good." He said as I rummaged through the box looking for them. I finally did and I took them out. They were platform clear shoes. They looked hard to walk in/

"Don't I get pants?" I asked

"Nope. That is a dress not a shirt. Doesn't the silver look great? It looks better out in the club cause of the lights" he mused.

"Uh thanks" I said and walked out as quickly as I could.

I got a late lunch and went back home to get ready for work.

When I got there everyone was sitting in the living room complaining about their jobs.

When I walk they stopped.

"So Bella….whats your job?" Edward asked eyeing my uniform and shoes.

"Oh My Gosh. Please don't tell me you're a stripper!" Emmett yelled.

"No of course not." I said.

"Then tell us" Alice said.

"You guys first" I told them.

"Okkkaaaayy. I got a job in McDonalds" Jasper mumbled.

"I am working in the library" Rosalie whined.

"My job is a waitress in I Hop. And let me tell you their uniforms are hideous. And I am not even allowed to fix it up or go shopping" Alice complained.

"I work in Wal-Mart. Come on. What kind of job is that?" Emmett asked glumly.

"Edward, what about you?" Jasper asked him.

"It's not any better than yours. I am a cashier guy at a supermarket" he said still looking at my clothes.

"Ok Bella now tell us yours" Alice said.

"Well I am working at a bar as a waitress and bartender. Like my uniform?" I asked and held it out meekly.

Edward's eyes widened.

"Absolutely NOT! You aren't wearing that!" he said and his face turned red with anger.

"Sorry Edward. I start tonight. Actually I start in…. 2 hours" I told them.

"You can't" he said furiously.

"Gotta go change" I said and ran up the stairs.

I went into the shower took a shower. When I got out I slipped into the skin tight dress. It was tight but movable.

I curled my hair into little waves and straightened my side bangs. Then I put on silver eye shadow and mascara.

Next I put on a bit of lip gloss and my bunny ears.

I put on my platform shoes and went to look in the mirror.

WOAH! The girl in the mirror looked amazing hot. She was sexy looking but innocent. I looked….amazing.

The dress was tight enough to make my breasts look bigger than they really are and it looked like they were about to fall over the top.

I grabbed a long coat to cover myself when I went outside.

I went down the stairs slowly so that I wouldn't trip on these huge shoes. When I got to the bottom everyone was sitting there. It was like they were waiting to see me.

None of them were in uniforms so they probably started work tomorrow.

When I got down to the bottom step all the guys' mouths flung down to the floor and Alice and Rosalie looked shocked too.

"Whoa Bella! You look hot!" Emmett said and Rosalie was too shocked to move and slap him.

"Oh yes Bella. VERY" Jasper said and like Rosalie, Alice didn't attempt to move.

I looked at Edward and his anger had thawed him out.

"You are not going to work dressed like that! MEN ARE GOING TO BE ALL OVER YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO QUIT THAT JOB AND GO WORK IN THE LIBRARY WITH ROSALIE OR SOMETHING HIDEOUS!!" Edward yelled.

My anger was getting over my head now.

"EDWARD! YOU ARENT MY MOTHER…OR FATHER!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR WORK AS!! AND TO BAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT" I said and started to walk toward the door.

I put on my coat and Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Come back here" he seethed.

"Make me" I said and slapped him across the face.

I ran out the door and into my car. I drove off to the bar and parked my car.

It was about 8 when I walked through the door and the place was already crowded.

I pulled off my coat and hung it on a rack. Immediately all the guys were looking at me.

I blushed and walked through the crowd toward the office.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea and some guys whistled and hooted and about two actually slapped my ass.

When I walked into the office the boss turned around to look at me. I felt very uncomfortable with him looking at me like meat.

"WoW Bella. Umm you can start by waitressing the tables. Bring the drinks over to the tables ok?" he said with a sleazy smile. I nodded and walked out as fast as I could yet again.

I stopped by to the bar and the bartender looked at me and dropped the glass.

"Wow. Bella right?" he asked.

"Yeah and you….."

"Tony" he said.

He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He had muscles and nice looking lips and high cheek bones. He was really cute. But I had Edward. But I was mad at him. But I can't cheat on him! What am I thinking!? I love him and he was just being protective.

"Yeah so Bella. Bring these drinks to table four" Tony said.

I nodded and grabbed the drinks.

I took a deep breath and walked into the crowd.

_Time for the bunny to get busy._

**AN- so watcha think? Poor Emmett cried. Next chapter is going to have another temper tantrum.**

**But please tell me what you think! And Bella's shoes and outfit is on my profile. Rosalie and Jasper's cars on it too.**

**Loves and kisses,**

**Lexie**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN- ok so I got the most reviews that I have ever gotten for this story. It may not seem like a lot but all my other stories started out slow like this one. But anyways I was mega happy with all the reviews. So let's give a round of applause to….**

_**Im Bettin On Alice, dncer4eva5678, littlejuliz, Twilight-Forever95, Lady Saruman, twi-hard fanpire07, Alice-Bella-Rosalie, twi-i-see-light, twenty1nyounger, kariepaige08, luver of darkness, and xAutumnTwilightx.**_

**And so those are my fans and they are a club. That is why they are a fan club. But we should a really cool club for you guys. Like have your own name. I think I will have that for all my stories. But it is exclusive. And only the people that always review can be in it because I depend on their reviews.**

**So tell me what you think. Oh and I need a name…..**

**Disclaimer- I ran into SM the other day. She said that since I am such a big fan she will be giving me the Twilight series…..seriously. NOT. (**

_**Bpov**_

"Hello. What would you like to order tonight?" I asked a table filled with older guys.

They eyed me stopping at my chest and legs.

"Oh baby I would like to order you….." an old sleaze bag muttered.

I stifled a yawn- half of boredom (guys have been saying that all night) and the other half from being so tired.

"Listen. Will you please order? I have other tables to wait and you're just holding me up"

"Yeah sure…..just bring us a couple of beers." One of them told me.

I sighed and walked over to the bar.

"Tony! Give me a round of beers please" I hollered to Tony. I was tired, my muscles hurt from carrying all the drinks and I was sick of all these men looking at me like I was some kind of meat. It was disgusting. Even though I hate to admit it, I wish that Edward had made me stay home with him.

It was about 11 so I have been here for 3 hours and I already hated it. I was carrying a tray of drinks to one of the tables. The music was blasting and people were having fun on the dance floor…..how I wished I could be the one on the dance floor with Edward and the rest of the gang.

I didn't notice that a somewhat young guy with dark hair and eyes watching me. I also didn't notice that he stuck his foot out. I was walking too quickly to notice and I went flying over his foot. The drinks flew off the tray and onto the floor. The glass cups broke and glass went everywhere.

I tried to sit up but there were people flooding around me. The guy that had tripped me had left and a sudden wave of anger flushed through me.

"Hey Miss, let me help you up" a polite looking man came up to me and put his leg on my thigh and the other one right above my breast. He smiled and I swatted his hand away.

"No thanks. I am completely capable of getting up" I told him.

_So much for polite….._

I got up and left the tray and drinks on the floor. I was not in the mood anymore. This is the worst job anyone could ever gotten and I would rather work in I-Hop with those hideous uniforms. At least guys don't hit on you.

I walked straight to the boss's office and barged into the room. He was sitting there smoking another one of his cigars. He was doing paper work.

"Listen. I am not going to work here any longer unless you change these outfits or at least hire other girls for these men to hit on." I spat at the pig.

"Hello Bella. I can tell that you aren't enjoying this are you? Well I am. You see, since the news of a girl working here spread more people have come just to check 

you out. So more money for me and more tips for you!" he said with a sleazy smile.

It was true. I had gotten more than 350 dollars in tips just my first night. I even got some phone numbers, hotel keys and some lawyers business card…..but I don't think this wanted to do anything with the law.

"Well then I am leaving. If you change your mind then call me. And don't expect me to come back unless you do" I said coldly and turned around and ran out of his office. I grabbed my coat and got back into my car.

_**Epov**_

"She left…." I kept on chanting.

"How could she leave when I told her not too?" I asked everyone that was in the room.

"Yeah and did you see her outfit? God I almost blew a tent right there" Emmett said.

I glared at him while Rosalie smacked him.

"Oh my poor Bella. What has she gotten into?" Esme asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that she won't enjoy it at all" Alice muttered.

_Three hours later_

I was sitting in my new room thinking about Bella.

Then I heard the soft humming of a car coming to a stop. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I saw Bella walking into the house looking mad and sad.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Oh Edward! I am so sorry about not listening to you! I should've! That job was horrible and I am quitting unless my stupid pig of a boss changes the uniform or at least bothers to hire other girls for men to hit on" she and ran over to me.

I embraced her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"Bella, love, I can never stay mad at you" I told her.

"Good because homecoming is tomorrow night and I was hoping that I still had a date" she teased.

"Wow I almost forgot about homecoming" I told her.

"Me too but I remembered while I was working tonight" she said and gave a long sweet kiss.

"So no more bar?" I asked.

"No more promise" she answered.

"So want to tell me about your job?"

"Sure but don't get mad or anything" she told me.

I nodded and then everyone came tumbling right back into the living room.

I guess I must have looked confused because Alice spoke.

"Hey Bella. We were listening the whole time but we didn't want to interrupt you, but since you are telling the story of you horrible job, we thought that this was the perfect time to join in" Alice managed to say one breath. "Oh and thanks for reminding me that homecoming is tomorrow." She added on.

Bella laughed and began her story.

"Well the whole job was horrible. The men kept on hooting, whistling, and even touching me and slapping my ass. It was getting on my nerves but I had to remember that I needed the money-"

She took out a wad of money from her purse.

"Here Carlisle. More than 350 in tips. That will start the payment" Bella said and handed Carlisle the money. Everyone looked wide-eyed as she said the amount.

"_350 in tips?!"_ Jasper questioned incuriously.

"Mmm-huh" Bella said and continued her story.

"So I finally got fed up when a guy with dark hair and eyes tripped me. He looked kind of familiar but I didn't know how. I fell to the floor and I was about to curse him out but he was gone. Then guys tried to help me up and they ended up touching me again so I decided to quit" Bella finished.

It took all of my strength not to go out and hunt down the guy that tripped Bella.

"Hey chill, Eddie- boy. Bella quit already" Rosalie said and I nodded trying to calm down.

"So anyways I am tired and I want to get my beauty sleep for the dance tomorrow. Good- night everyone" Bella said and leaned in to give me a kiss. I kissed her back, letting her feel all my anger for this guy.

She pulled back and smiled. She walked up the stairs out of my view.

"Yeah we should all get some sleep" Carlisle said and stood up. He said goodnight and we all followed him up the stairs.

**AN- I just remembered that I never did the homecoming scene so I decided that I would do it right now. So the next chapter will be the dance and more drama is to come. **

**Please review and there is a poll on my profile so please check it out!**

**Love,**

**Lexie**


	21. Chapter 20

**AN- OK HOLD ON!! I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE WHEN I POSTED THIS CHAPTER. I SWITCHED THIS CHAPTER WITH MY OTHER STARY BELLA IN THE FLAMES!! I AM SOOO SORRY AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER 20!!**

**I have reviews! I have reviews! So let's say thanks to….**

_**Im Bettin On Alice, Alice-Bella-Rosalie, TopazEyesx77, dncer4eva5678, littlejuliz, Lady Saruman, Sarkule, xAutumnTwilightx, and twenty1nyounger!**_

**Oh and let's round of applause for **_**TiwlightForever-95 **_**because she (or he-sorry I am not sure! I checked your profile but that didn't really help. Sorry!) Has joined ****the club!**** (THE REVIEWING CLUB) We now have a member of ****the club!**** Our first member. She had announced herself to be in ****the club, ****and so now she is the special one!! She is my fav reviewer now!**

**AWESOME!! So now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-I wish, I wish upon a star…..that twilight was mine…..but its not.**

_**Bpov**_

The next morning we all got ready for school. When we arrived to Fork's High everyone was buzzing about how beautiful there dresses are and how they were going to be the homecoming queen and who the king was going to be.

The day dragged on slowly. Everyone was anxious about the dance and that made the day go **SUPER** slow.

Finally my last period came- gym. But they had announced that gym was canceled for today because they were decorating for homecoming.

So I had a free period but I decided that I would leave school instead. I mean it was a free period. I wasn't going to miss anything.

So I texted Alice and told her not to wait for me at the jeep and I collected my things and stalked off the school grounds.

I walked along the streets by myself. Again I had a feeling that someone was watching me. Just like last night.

The street that I was going down was quiet except for the echo of cars on the other streets.

I picked up the pace until I was running down the street. Maybe I should've waited for Emmett and everyone else. The strange feeling was still floating around me.

I stopped running and looked around. The wind swayed the trees quietly and I shivered as it passed through me. I shook my head and ran the rest of the way home.

"Ok girlies let's get ready for tonight!" Alice squealed once she came home from school.

We each grabbed an apple as an after school snack.

We ran upstairs and into my room where Rosalie went to go take a shower while I pulled out the dresses and Alice found the shoes.

Rosalie finally came out and Alice took a shower next and then I went.

We all helped each other get ready. We sat in a circle and we each had a blow drier, straightner, curler, hair-spray and a brush next to us. We each had a chance to do whatever we wanted with each other's hair.

I was doing Rosalie's hair, Alice mine and Rosalie was doing Alice's.

I decided on straightening Rosalie's hair but I changed my mind I took the curler out. I slowly curled Rose's, but not too much, just enough for it too look bouncy. Then I pulled at her side bangs until they came down like normal bangs. Then I curled them once and Rosalie was done.

I had to admit that her hair looked really cute. I could feel Alice tugging at my hair still so I sat patiently.

"Ok I think that we are all finished right?" Rosalie asked and we all nodded.

"Awesome. So now let's go look in the mirrors" I said and we all stood up and rushed toward the mirrors.

I absolutely loved how Alice had done my hair! She curled my hair into little brunette locks and she had clipped back some hair. Half was up and half was down. Then she straitened my bangs and added a little bit of a wave to it. It looked so cute!

"Oh my gosh, Alice this is so cute!" I said while giving her a hug.

I noticed what Rosalie had done with Alice's hair and I gasped. She looked adorable! Rosalie had straitened her hair (which is actually longer then it looks when it isn't in its normal spikes.) Then she took the small curler and curled the front of her hair. It was a simple but cute little bob. She looked like a little girl.

"Thanks Rosalie. I love it. Different from my spikes" Alice cooed and hugged Rosalie.

"And I love what you did with my hair too Bella. I used to hate my normal bangs but this…. this is just gorgeous." Rosalie complimented and gave me a hug.

"Ok let's get our dresses on, our make-up and shoes and we will be ready to bang this party!" Alice squeaked and we grabbed our dresses.

I slipped into my dress as did everyone else. We helped each other zipper up.

Next we got out our make-up bags and applied the make-up on. I decided that I wanted to go on with a silvery look. I put on my normal eye liner and mascara and then I added some light slivery blue eye shadow to match my dress.

I added some lip gloss and I was done. Nothing too much for me. I didn't need blush because that is already taken care of.

Alice finished next. She had done the smoky coal look. Her eyes were dark with some visible sparkles glittering in her eye shadow. She had added a teeny bit of blush and shiny lip gloss. She looked so cute!

Rosalie's make-up was bolder. She had on blood red lip stick that looked great on her, a bit of blush, curled eyelashes with eyeliner and mascara and a pink eye shadow. She looked amazing- like always.

We slipped on our shoes and stood in front of my full length mirror. We were definitely looking hot tonight.

I heard a knock on the door and Seem walked into my room.

"You girls…. You three look amazing! Now be good tonight ok? Are you three still taking the birth control incase….." Esme trailed off.

"Yes mom. Don't worry we will be fine" I told her and gave her a hug and kiss.

"OK Thanks. The boys are waiting downstairs and I must say that they look almost as gorgeous as you do" she said and winked. She opened the door for us and we walked slowly down the hallway and out to the top of the stairs.

We walked down the stairs together like we always do and we met the guys at the bottom.

Esme was wrong. These guys looked better than us. Especially Edward. Oh god he was like a Greek god.

He was wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and a blue tie the same color as mine. His bronze hair was in its usual disarray but it looked sexier tonight. The rest of the guys had on tuxes too but their ties matched the girl's dresses.

Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss.

"You look amazing love. Well more than amazing actually. You look spectacular." He said and he gave a sweet but romantic kiss.

"Ok let's get a move on! The limo is waiting" Jasper told us and we all stepped out into the shivery night. We had decided to rent a limo for this.

The limo was beautiful from the inside. Edward served me a bit of champagne and we all made a toast for an amazing night.

We arrived at the school in a couple of minutes. We stepped out of the limo and walked into the gym. It was decorated to with the school colors purple and white.

There was an arch made from white and purple balloons at the doorway and then a photographer took your picture with your date. After we past that we finally looked around the whole gym.

There were a couple of tabled with purple or white table cloth. The floor with covered in confetti and there were streamers and balloons hanging in a weird design on the ceiling.

The music was a fast song right now bit it would probably change into a slow song.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had separated from me and Edward already.

"Would you join me to a dance?" Edward asked politely.

"Of course" I replied back.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the center of the dance floor. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he did the same but around my waist.

We danced perfectly to the beat of the song and I looked at Edward. He had so much love and passion filled in his eyes that I thought that I would explode.

"I love you" he told me quietly.

"I love you too. And I always will" I answered him back. A slower song came on and we slowed down our pace. He leaned in for a kiss and I kissed him back. Our tongues danced together and our lips slid along each other smoothly.

All of a sudden I got that same feeling that I had felt earlier. That someone was watching me and only me. I stiffened a little and the hairs on the back on my neck stood up.

"What's the matter love?" Edward asked when he pulled away.

"N-nothing" I manages to stutter.

_This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be panicking. There are lots of people here and anyone could be looking at me._

"Edward do you mind getting me a drink?" I asked.

"Of course not. I will be right back."

He left and I looked around the whole gym. No one seemed to be looking at me or even thinking about me. They were busy with their own dates.

But the feeling stayed with me. I felt like throwing up and I felt dizzy.

"Here is some punch" Edward handed me a cup and I greedily drank it down.

He chuckled.

"Thirsty huh?"

I nodded. We continued dancing and chatting with other friends.

The feeling never left me.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention?" the principal came on to microphone and the music was lowered.

"Thank you. First of all I have an announcement. I just got a call that has reported to me that a young man has escaped from jail. He could be anywhere, but they still want us to take precaution so please do not roam around to the other areas of the school or in the parking lot. We still do not have a name." she finished.

"But now onto happier news. Let's give a round of applause to the homecoming committee that made this all possible…" everyone clapped and hooted.

"Ok settle down. Now we are going to announce something traditional, the homecoming king and queen!" she said happily. People got anxious hoping to get chosen.

"This year's homecoming king and queen are……

**AN- hehe. I left you guys on a cliffy! Guess! Guess who is going to win! It actually is obvious but I still want you to guess!**

**Review, review, review! I will update sooner. I also still have the poll on my profile so go vote! And all of the girls dresses, shoes and hair are on my profile, but you all must have already seen the dresses and shoes. So go check out the hair!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Lexie**


	22. Chapter 21

**AN- so I haven't updates but blame it on school. So for my club members I have cookies! And milk! And…..more milk and cookies!!**

**So here are your cookies! I baked them myself!**

**Oh and I have an announcement to make. School started already for me and it is going to be really hard to update all three of my stories. So I might only update like once a week, so please don't be mad at me. I will try my best.**

**So anyways on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer- I wish, I wish upon a star that it would be mine…..but it isn't.**

_**Bpov**_

"This year's king and queen are Mike Newton and Jessica Stanly!!" the principal shrieked.

People cheered and clapped as Mike and Jessica stepped onto the stage holding hands. Jessica looked gorgeous in a sparkle green strapped dress that went her knees and little. Mike looked…..well he looked…..like Mike.

They stood on the stage while the principal put the crowns on their heads. They were gleaming and smiling as people took pictures.

"Isn't that sweet? Mike and Jessica look so good together. They always have" I told Edward and he smiled back.

"Hey Edward I am going to go to the limo for a second. I think I left my phone in there" I told him as I searched my purse for it.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, its fine. I'll just run out quickly" I told him and he nodded. I ran out of the gym doors and continued to walk toward the limos and cars.

It was dark and there were only two street lights on. The wind blew silently and my hair flew around my head. The wind blew again and the hair on the 

back of my neck stood on its end. Goosebumps rose on my arms and a sudden chill went through my spine.

_That_ feeling flew through my body and I shivered. I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around me and saw a shadow under the streetlight but in a blink it was gone.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

At first I heard nothing but then I did.

"_You wish"_ it said. I could almost see the smirk.

I turned around again and continued walking toward the limo, quicker than before.

"_Bella….." _the voice slid past me.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I yelped. I practically flew back to the school. I was about to step back into the building when I tripped.

I fell to the concrete floor scraping my knee on the way. I was so used to having Edward catching me.

I pulled my leg up and tried to wipe off some of the blood. It was starting to make me feel a little woozy.

"So Bella….Black's back" I heard the familiar husky voice whisper in my ear.

I managed a scream before Jake dragged me off to who knows where.

_**Epov**_

"……I should have won." Alice complained as she watched Mike and Jessica step off the stage. She pouted and looked away.

"Don't worry Alice-"Jasper was cut off by a high pitched scream. We all ran out of the back doors and found a little bit of blood on the floor and…..Bella's purse?

"Hey Edward where's Bella?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"She went out to the limo to get her phone….."I trailed off.

"You let her go by herself? There is a guy that escaped from prison and you let her out?" Emmett asked like a little girl.

"Well I didn't think that he would be here. I mean he could have been anywhere…." I trailed off again.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!! YOU LET BELLA LEAVE YOUR SIGHT WHEN THERE IS A FREAKING PHYSCO ON THE LOOSE??" Alice shrieked so loud that people inside the gym stepped outside to look at us.

"Well who is in jail that would want to get Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Oh my gosh….Emmett….Jacob" Alice said and Emmett mouth dropped as realization came into his head.

"Wait, Jacob? Who's Jacob?" I asked.

"He was Bella's ex-boyfriend and he tried to rape her. He went to jail but…..he's just really….how should I put it…..well when he wants something he gets it" Alice said.

My anger started bubbling and it took all my strength not to go punch something.

"So you're saying that Bella was taken by Jacob?" Emmett asked, his brotherhood showing clearly now.

"Apparently yes" Rosalie told him.

_**Bpov**_

Jake was dragging me to his car.

"Jake let go of me!!" I hissed.

"Sorry Bella but your mine. Are you still Virgin Mary? You better be" he growled the last bit.

_BELLA! BELLA!! BELLA!! GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS PHYSCO!_

My mind was chanting for me to run but I couldn't. Jacob had a strong grip on my wrist.

"Ow Jake your hurting me!" I told him but he just laughed happily and squeezed tighter.

He opened the door to his car and threw me inside. My head slammed on the other side of the car and the pain rippled through me. My head pounded in pain and I felt a little dizzy again. He came up beside me and took out a rope. He tied me ankles and wrists together. He made them so tight that I could feel the roughness rip through my fragile skin.

He stuffed a piece of cloth in my mouth a then tied a bandana around my mouth to keep me shut. I struggled to get free but stopped as the pain rushed me. Jacob laughed as he saw me go into pain.

He straddled me. "Oh my Bella. Why did you leave me? You loved me, but I forgive you. Just make sure to be obedient" he whispered and kissed me eyes, my jaw and shoulders.

I heard Jake open the front door and he got inside. He started to drive and eventually he stopped short. I went flying onto the floor and my weight crushed my arm. I heard it crack. _Great Bella, now you got a broken arm._

I withered in pain and stopped as it got worse. My head felt like someone was playing jumping around in it. My arm was in so much pain and I couldn't get myself off and into a sitting position. Slowly and painfully I closed my eyes and waited for my body to numb out the pain.

_**Epov**_

We got the limo and drove back home. We all changed into normal clothes and got into our own cars.

We got to the police and explained to them what happened.

"Ok we will send out guys to patrol Washington." The captain said and we nodded.

We got back outside and decided to split up in pairs to find Bella, me alone.

"Ok if you find her call us ok?" Alice squeaked.

"Yep" we all said.

"Ok then, let's go find my baby sister!" Emmett hollered.

**AN- ok so there it was. Now I have something else to say. This story is going to be ending soon. It was a hard decision but I am going to concentrate on finishing my other stories. Then I might take a break until I write other stories.**

**So anyways please review!**

**Love,**

**Lexie!**


	23. Chapter 22

**AN- ok I am thinking that this might be the last chapter or maybe the next one. But I want to say thanks to the people that reviewed. So THANK YOU! Also the people that are in my awesome reviewers club. So on with the maybe last chappie.**

**Disclaimer- never ever will be mine. Get it through your head!**

_**BPOV**_

I felt myself being lifted off the back of the car roughly.

"Wake up Bella!!" Jake said in his creepy voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Jake's terrible face staring at me. It was still dark but maybe it was about 3 in the morning.

Jake carried me off toward a tall warehouse looking thing. He opened a padlock and took me inside. The place smelled of urine and mildew. I wrinkled my nose in distaste and the smell made me feel dizzy.

"You like your new home?" Jacob asked.

I didn't answer and I felt myself being thrown onto a mattress of some sort.

The weight shifted and Jake's body lay down next to me.

"Oh Bella….how much I missed you. You put me on prison and I came back for you. I forgave you, Bella. I love you so much Bells and you will love me too" he told me.

I shuddered as he said those words. For some reason it was like my strength came to me. I lifted my arm and formed my hand into a fist. My fist slung forward and hit Jake smack in the jaw. The next thing you heard was a humongous _CRACK!_

My hand fell to the bed limp and in pain.

"AAAAHHHHH!!" I shrieked out in pain.

I heard a low growl and Jake's hand slapped me hard across the face. It felt like a ton of weights had been thrown at my face. It stung in angry pain and Jacob laid down next to my ear.

"Don't ever try something like that again Bells" he said and he licked my ear. I flinched and jerked my head away. Tears were in my eyes again as the pain seethed through my body.

"Don't cry Bella. I am going to give you a reason to cry. Don't worry" he sickened me and my tears came out harder and the sobs thickened.

_**Epov**_

I drove around everywhere looking for anything that might lead me to Bella. I parked the car and closed my eyes.

_Oh dear God. I am willing to make a deal with you. If you give me clue then I will go to church every Sunday and I will never….. Make fun of Alice's size, Rosalie's overconfidence, Emmett's stupidity or Jasper's love for the military and wars. Thank you, Amen._

I opened my eyes and started the car. Just as I was about to drive away my phone rang. I checked the ID and saw that it was Alice. Flipping open the phone I practically yelled into the phone.

"What?!"

"Come down Edward. God take a chill pill" I heard her mutter.

"Alice we have to find Bella. Now tell me the reason you called me!" I yelled into the phone.

"Fine. The police just called and they said that Jake must have hidden Bella in a warehouse or abandoned building because they don't have any records of Jake's car leaving the state or anything" she told me.

_Yes! One step closer!_

"Ok thanks Alice!" I told her and hung up.

I needed to find Bella!

_**Bpov**_

Jake had left the bed and had gone somewhere else. Probably to get some food. I lay on the mattress trying to think of a way to escape. I heard Jake close the padlock before he left so that option was out.

I moved myself trying to get in a comfortable position. I caught a glimpse of my pulsing wrist and saw that my wrist bone was poking out and it was swollen and red and purple. It looked disgusting. I had gotten used to the smell by now so my dizziness was fading away.

I stood up and gently crawled toward the edge of the bed. It was so dark I couldn't see the edge. I tried to feel my way onto the floor but I managed to stumble off the bed and hit the floor hard.

"Oof" I huffed out I hit the floor.

I rubbed my bad wrist with my good one, trying to take away the pain.

I stood up on my legs and collapsed to the floor again. They weren't strong enough to hold my weight up. I grabbed hold of the bed and lifted myself up again, feeling the blood rush to my head. I braced myself to fall again but I never did.

I wobbled around the warehouse trying to find another way out. I needed to leave, or at least find a phone or something. I banged on the walls trying to find a soft spot that I could break down, but it was no use. Even though this was abandoned it was rock solid.

My legs were weak again and I needed to sit down. I got down on the floor and sat on my knees. My beautiful blue dress was dirty and ripped. I had cuts and bruises all over myself. I could feel my hair all messed up with things in it. I felt so _dirty._

Then I saw it. Jake had left his jacket in the corner of the room. I crawled over to it as quickly as I could.

_Oh please have something in one of the pockets, anything._

I grabbed it and pulled it onto my lap. I ran my dirty hands through all the pockets trying to find something, anything. I felt a slight bulge in one of the pockets. My hand shot into it and felt the object. I pulled it out and found myself holding a cell phone. My heart leaped with joy as I turned it on.

"_**Battery low**_" it said. I sighed and decided that I only had enough battery to call one person, but whom? Of course I knew.

_**Epov**_

I was still driving obliviously going nowhere. We had no clue except that he didn't leave the state. That still isn't helpful.

My phone buzzed and I nearly jumped out of my seat with surprise. I grabbed it checked the ID but it was an unknown number.

I opened slowly.

"Hello?"

"Edward! It's me! You have to help me. I am in a warehouse and Jake left me inside. I am hungry and thirsty and I don't want him to do anything to me!" Bella sobbed into the phone. My heart broke when I heard her crying like that. But it was replaced with anger as I thought of the bastard who made this happen.

"Bella calm down. Do you know exactly where you are?"

"No but I know that it is an abandoned warehouse, that isn't too old because all the walls are still standing" she said.

Then I heard footsteps in the background.

I heard Bella breath in a gasp and then next thing she said I hardly understood.

"Edward, Jake is here and he might see me on the phone and he will hurt me" she sobbed.

"Bella! What are you doing!?" I heard an angry voice hiss.

"Noth-Nothing" Bella stuttered.

I heard something crash to the floor and then I heard Bella's shrieks fill the air.

_The bastard was hurting her._

"Jake stop!! Please! I will do whatever you want!! Jacob you're hurting me!!" Bella shrieked once more before she was silent.

Then Jacob came on the phone.

"I hope you heard that because it was just for you" he hissed.

"Jake! Leave her alone. If she is hurt when I found you, I will personally break that bloody head of yours and watch you die a slow and painful death. I know where you are" I told him in a cold voice.

"No you don't" he said in a dark voice. I didn't get to say anything because the phone clicked and went dead.

**AN- how did you like it?? It was kind of scary writing it because it had to imagine all of the pain that everyone is going through. But let me tell you that the next chapter will be the last one. So be prepared the scary end.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lexie**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN- ok so this is my last chapter. I think I am going to cry. This was my first fan fic. wipes away a tear**

**Ok so I will post another chapter after this but it will be an author's note naming all the people who have been with me since the beginning and all the mushy stuff. So thanks for the reviews and on with the last chapter. holds back the tears**

_**Epov**_

I drove faster than I ever had before to the police station.

When I got there Carlisle was there with a panicked face and Esme had tears in her eyes.

They looked at me once and looked away.

I ran past them and straight to the chief's office.

"Chief Jones!" I yelled as I got inside.

"Edward? What are you doing here? You know that we have 20 men out looking for Bella. We will find her-"he would have continued but I interrupted.

"I know where Bella is! Well not exactly but just a couple of minutes ago Bella called me from a cell phone but Jacob came and took it away from her. But the point is, can't you guys link the call to her exact location?" I asked desperately.

"Well yes but we don't have the proper equipment here. We would have to call the phone company let them figure it out. But we better hurry or Jacob might notice that we can locate him and he might move or break the phone" he said and I nodded furiously.

I flipped out my cell phone and called my phone company.

A cheery young lady answered.

"Yes hello? I have a problem…." I explained the situation to her all traces of happiness had disappeared from her voice.

"Ok I will need you to tell me the phone number of the cell phone" she commanded.

I found the number and I gave it to her.

"Hold on for a second while I process the number" she told me.

I waited about a minute and her voice came on again.

"Ok don't worry they are still in Washington with you. They are in the outskirts of Taholah. Here let me pinpoint the exact location….. Ok there is a warehouse that was abandoned a couple of years ago. All you have to do is find it- Oh!" she yelped.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They must have noticed that we can find them with the phone because they just crushed the phone. The signal is lost. Maybe you can get there before they leave. It will take you about an hour and 33 minutes." She told me.

"Shit!' I muttered under my breath.

"Thanks for your help ma'am" I thanked already signaling the chief to get moving.

"You're welcome sir. Good luck" the phone clicked and I ran out of the office with the chief behind me.

I called Alice and told her to tell everyone to meet us in Taholah at the warehouse.

I got in my car and sped off onto the highway. The cops were escorting me and everyone else to the warehouse.

In about an hour we would get there and we would save my Bella.

_**Bpov**_

Pain…..pain…. that's all I feel. After Jacob had found me with the phone he had kicked me in the stomach…..HARD. So hard that I went flying back. He had punched me in the face and kicked me again. He had thrown a piece of glass at me which ended up shattering all over me.

Now Jake hadn't touched me since but I think he was just preparing for something really bad.

Jake walked over to me as I clutched my hand in pain.

"Oh Bella what you did before was bad. So know you will pay" he sneered.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted and throw on the bed. I rattled like a bag of bones. He came over and put me flat on the back.

"Oh Bella. You are going to be begging me to keep on going. To never stop" he moaned in my ear.

"Never" I hissed.

I felt the back of his hand as he slapped me again. I felt blood in my mouth the rustiness made me dizzy.

"Don't say that baby" he whispered in my ear and I had to bite my lip from cursing him out.

His hand grazed my skin and his other one trailed up my dress. I didn't like how his touch felt. It was rough and desperate. I clamped my legs together and tried to shut him out of my mind. My eyes shut and I closed my mouth.

"Bella open your eyes" he said.

I shook my head no and he growled.

"Now Bella" he growled in my face. His breath had a stench of alcohol and Chinese food put together. Not a good combination at all.

I opened them reluctantly and his lips were less than a centimeter away. My breath turned hitched and I looked away.

He laughed loudly and lowered his face closer to mine. The next thing I knew his lips were attacking mine. They felt horrible on my lips. They were slightly chapped and rough and angry. I didn't like it all.

I tried to shove him away but he hardly budged. He grabbed my wrists and my broken one burned in protest. He pulled my arms above head and gripped them harder. I screamed in pain into his mouth and he laughed happily.

"Bella, your pain fills me with joy." He murmured and started nipping on my neck. I started sobbing and tears streamed down my face.

My legs were still clamped together and he took his knee and separated them roughly.

His hand trailed up my leg and my angry tears leaked out of my eyes. I lifted my leg hard and kneed him in the crotch with all the might that I could get which wasn't very much considering my lack for food and water.

Even though, it was enough to paralyze him for a second. I quickly leaped off the bed, but my knees gave out as soon as I hit they hit the floor. My ankle twisted and I cried out in pain. _Good job Bella. Another broken bone to add to the list._

I fell and tried to gain the strength to run. I got up and limped over to the door. I managed to open the door and limp out but Jake had gotten out of the bed and grabbed me by the hair.

He pulled me back and I tumbled onto the floor. He flung me back toward the bed and I screamed so loud that I think all of Washington had heard me.

Jake didn't say anything but grabbed my thighs and divided them again. He was just about to unbuckle his pants when we heard a siren getting closer.

"Come out with your hostage. You have no other way out. We have the building surrounded" a man's voice rung out.

"Shit" Jake muttered and grabbed my arm and dragged me out through the front.

I caught a glimpse of Edward and the whole family standing behind the police cars. Everyone, even Esme, had murderous looks on their faces.

"Put the girl down" the police officer said. He had his gun raised along with the rest of them.

Just then Jake pulled out a gun and held it to my head.

_Oh my gosh! He has a gun? He could have killed me any time!!_

Everyone's faces paled at the sight of the gun.

"Ok listen. Nobody move or I will blow her head off." Jake told everyone.

No one moved for about a minute until I noticed that Edward wasn't here anymore. Sadness came over me. I wanted him, no I NEEDED him.

Just then an angry velvet voice shouted out.

"You will regret everything that you put her through"

Jake turned around and the next thing I knew Edward grabbed the gun out of Jake's arm and Jake was too surprised to react. Edward came over and punched Jake Square in the face. He dropped me and I crumbled to the floor and everything went black.

_**Epov**_

My poor Bella. The police officers had arrested Jake and put him the police cars. Others rushed over to Bella and carried her to the ambulance.

She looked horrible. She was pale and thin and weak. Her hair was messy, she had a bloody lip and many slap marks on her face. Her wrist was the worse. Her bone was sticking out and it was in a weird angle. Her ankle was sprained and swollen. Her beautiful dress was ripped and dirty. She just looked….like a broken angel.

_**Bpov**_

I woke up to the sound of beeping and the smell of a hospital. I groaned as I noticed the IV needle in my arm. My ankle was in a brace and my wrist was in a cast. I licked my lips and noticed that I had stitches from where Jacob had slapped me.

I looked around and Edward was sitting in the chair in the corner fast asleep.

He had bags under his eyes. I didn't want to wake him but I started coughing and he woke up.

"Bella?" he asked and he looked at me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Edward" I said softly.

"Bella. Oh Bella. I was so worried about you" he said and he came over to me and grabbed my hand and started making soothing patterns on it.

"Edward it was horrible. They out Jake in jail right?" I whimpered at the thought of him.

His face turned dark for a second but he nodded.

"Edward I missed you so much." I told him.

Same here love same here" he leaned in and gave me short peck on the lips. I pouted when he didn't deepen it and he chuckled.

"I want a kiss. I am forgetting how you wonderful tasted" I told him which of course was a lie because who could ever forget his lips?

He looked doubtful but he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. I wanted to deepen it but I pulled back in pain. Now Edward was the one who pouted.

"Sorry but the stitches made it hurt" I said meekly.

"I know. It's ok" he gave me one more kiss when the whole family crowded into the room.

"BELLA!!" Alice shrieked and pulled me in for a hug. She was holding gifts from the gift shop for me.

"Ow ow ow" I trilled as she grabbed me roughly.

She pulled back with a sheepish smile and gave me the gifts. Emmett came next.

"Hey Belly welly! How you feeling! You should have seen Edward. He never stopped looking for you! He looked like a little kid that dropped his ice cream!" he said as he ruffled my hair and I laughed.

Carlisle and Esme came over next.

"Oh honey I am so glad that your ok" Esme said in her honey sweet voice.

"Yes we were all scared Bella. We are lucky to still have you here" Carlisle said.

"I'm glad you're ok. You gave us quiet a scare Bells" Jasper said and he leaned in next to me and gave me a hug.

Rosalie walked gracefully over to me and hugged my too.

"Bella if Jake had actually done anything to you I would have killed him myself" she said and she lifted up her arms and showed me her muscles. She made an angry expression and I started laughing at her. She smiled and dropped her arms.

"Thanks guys. I missed all of you too." I told them all.

"Well as long as you're ok then we are happy" Carlisle said.

"Well we should let her get more rest. Come on guys it's a little too crowded in here for my daughter" Esme said and everyone walked out saying goodbye except for Edward.

"Thank you Edward. I know that it was you who took the gun from Jake" I told him.

"Well I wouldn't let my angel get shot know would I?" he replied cockily.

I smiled.

"I love you Edward. With all of my heart." I told him lovingly.

"I love you too. No one will ever hurt you again" he said back and he kissed me. I ignored the pain from my stitches and kept on kissing him. It was amazing, like always.

And I could have sworn I heard Alice.

"Awwww"

**AN- I suck at ending. I really do. But don't make fun of me. This was the longest chapter in the history of my story. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Review and tell me!! cries it over now…..**

**Love,**

**Lexie**


End file.
